Destined Love
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: When Ichigo finally starts to like him, Kish discovers a family secret that could change his life forever. To make matters worse, he has to battle Masaya for Ichi's heart. What's with his sudden craving for blood, and whos this girl claiming to be his sis
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm making a new story. :) This will probably be a KxI. But, then again, it might end up a different pairing by the final chapter. There is some MxI. There will also be some PxT and probably some LxP. On to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BubblesBoo does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Kishu sat in his bedroom, getting dressed for school. _How the hell did I let Pai talk me into going to school?_ he thought.

xOxO

"_You two will be starting school on Earth in a couple weeks." Pai told Kishu and Tart._

"_What?!" Kishu yelled. "I don't want to go to school!"_

"_Well, you have to." Pai replied._

"_Come on, Kishu," Tart said. "It might be fun."_

"_I'm not going to school!" Kishu crossed his arms._

"_Okay, you were going to go to that Strawberry Mew's school." Pai turned around._

"_I changed my mind!" Kishu yelled. "I'll go to school."_

xOxO_  
_

"Oh yeah." Kish mumbled. He looked at a nearby clock. It was 7:55, ten minutes until he had to be at school. _Hmm…Maybe I'll go visit Koneko-chan._ He smirked and teleported to the outside of Ichigo's house.

Kishu looked into Ichigo's window, and saw her fast asleep. Kishu got closer to the window and tapped on it.

Ichigo awoke to a tapping noise on her window. She opened her eyes and got out of her bed, yawning; she walked over to her window to find the source of the tapping.

Kishu saw Ichigo coming towards the window and teleported behind a bush below her window.

Ichigo opened her window "Hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"I guess not…" Ichigo shut her window and walked away from it.

Kishu teleported back to the tree and looked into Ichigo's window. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo changing, and the branch started wobbling. Ichigo started to turn around and Kishu quickly teleported away.

Ichigo turned around. _Huh? What was that?_ she finished putting on her uniform and walked over to her window again. She opened it and yelled. "Anyone there?"

Again, there was no answer.

She sighed and closed her window. She grabbed her backpack, running downstairs.

"Ichigo?" her mother said.

"Hai, mom?" Ichigo said.

"What are you doing awake? It's barely eight o'clock." Her mother placed a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of Ichigo.

"Something- or someone- was tapping on my window and woke me up." Ichigo took a bite of her strawberry pancakes.

"Oh." Her mother sat down across from her and took a sip of coffee.

Ichigo looked at the clock. "I got to go. Bye mom!"

"Bye, Sweetie!" her mother yelled.

Ichigo ran out of the house and towards her school.

xOxO

Kishu teleported into school and towards his homeroom.

Ichigo ran down the street. _Oh man! I got up early and I'm still going to late! If those stupid birds didn't steal my bag I'd be at school already!_

Ichigo arrived at school and ran into her homeroom, panting.

"Miss Momomiya, I see you're keeping that old habit of over-sleeping." The teacher looked at Ichigo, then around the room. "Take the seat next to our new student, Kishu."

"Okay." Ichigo walked towards the only available desk.

"Hello Koneko-chan." Kishu smirked.

Ichigo sighed and sat at the desk next to Kishu's. _Why is he here?!_

"Class, this is Kishu." the teacher said. "He just moved here, so please feel free to show him around." She then turned to write on the board for her next class.

_Okay, he's in my homeroom. He probably won't be in any of my classes._ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo walked into her first period class, which was Literature. The whole class was standing, waiting for the teacher to assign them seats. Ichigo looked around to see who was in her literature class. She stopped looking around when she spotted a certain green-haired alien. _Oh no…it's him…_

The teacher gave out all the seats except for two, which were right next to each other.

_Just great, _Ichigo thought. _I have to sit next to Kishu **again**…_

Kishu and Ichigo sat at the two available desks.

"Okay," the teacher said. "class, I am assigning you a project. You will split into groups and perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet."

_Great, my first day and I already have a project…Hmm…Maybe I'll be able to work with Koneko-chan._ Kishu thought.

"Okay, since the rows are boy, girl, boy, girl, you'll work with the person sitting next to you." The teacher said, writing the project on the board for kids who didn't pay attention.

_YES! Koneko-chan is my partner!_ Kishu smirked at Ichigo.

_Aw man…why Kish…_ Ichigo looked at Kishu, who was smirking at her.

The teacher handed out pieces of paper. Ichigo read her paper and turned red. _What!? I have to perform the…the…the…k…ki…kis…kissing scene with Kishu?!_

Kishu took the paper from Ichigo and read it. Kishu began to smirk again.

"Looks like you'll have to kiss me, Koneko-chan." Kishu said.

Ichigo turned red. "Stop calling me Koneko-chan!"

The bell rang and Ichigo dashed out of the classroom.

_BAM!_

Ichigo bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ichigo said.

"It's okay." A boy's voice said. "Momomiya-chan..."

Ichigo looked up. "Aoyama-kun!" she smiled.

Masaya smiled back and helped Ichigo up.

Ichigo hugged Masaya, who hugged back. Meanwhile, by a nearby locker, a certain green-haired alien was watching, jealously.

_I see Koneko-chan is still dating that tree-hugging hippie._ Kishu thought, as he glared at Masaya.

Meanwhile, in a nearby middle school…

Tart heard a gasp. "Taru-Taru, na no da!"

_I know that voice…_ Tart thought. _Oh no…not __**her**__._

A blonde girl hugged Tart. "Taru-Taru! Pudding missed you, na no da!"

Tart turned red. "H-Hi Pudding."

"Yay! Taru-Taru remembers me, na no da!" Pudding smiled, still hugging Tart. "Pudding missed her best friend, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Umm…I missed you too." Tart was still red.

_Ring._

"Oh! Pudding forgot about school, na no da!" Pudding stopped hugging Tart. "What class does Taru-Taru have next, na no da?"

"Gym." Tart answered.

"Pudding too, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"Okay, want me to teleport you there?"

"Sure, Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"Okay." Tart teleported them to the gym.

_Ring._

_Finally,_ Ichigo thought. _schools over I can't believe Kish was in __**all**__ my classes..._ She walked out of school. _Oh man! Now I have to go to work and deal with Shirobaka!_

Ichigo walked down the street. _Hey, maybe if I'm early ,Shirobaka will raise my pay!_ Ichigo smiled at that thought and began splinting down the street, and ran into a tree. _Oww…_ Ichigo stood up and rubbed her head. She turned and began to cross the street.

_Honk. Honk._

A car began honking at Ichigo. She turned around and saw a car about to hit her. She went dumbstruck and couldn't move.

_Honk, honk._

**A/N: What'd you think? Before you hit back, or x-out the page, review! :D**

**Review goal: 5+**

**-winks and does peace sign-  
****Bye byee! :D  
****BubblesBoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow…five reviews in only a few hours! O.O Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) Well, on with chapter two of "Love Triangle"!!**

**Disclaimer: BubblesBoo/Meg doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the movie Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2!**

_Honk, honk._

Ichigo stood in the street, staring at the car that was coming closer to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact with the car. She never felt the car hit her, though. She opened her eyes, and saw…Kishu!

"K…Kishu?" Ichigo whispered.

"Are you okay, Koneko-chan?" Kishu asked with a worried expression on his face.

Ichigo realized she was in Kish's arms and turned strawberry red.

"Ichigo!" a voice yelled.

"Aoyama-kun?!" Ichigo yelled.

Masaya ran over and saw Ichigo and Kishu. Ichigo saw Masaya and ran over to him.

'_That stupid tree-hugging baka…_' Kishu teleported away.

"Hi Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled.

"Hey Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled back. "Wasn't Kishu just with you a second ago?"

Ichigo turned around and Kishu was gone. '_Where'd Kish go?_' "He was…Oh crap!"

"What?" Masaya asked.

"I'm going to be late for work!!" Ichigo broke away from the hug and began to run to Café Mew Mew. "Bye!!" she yelled.

"Bye."

--

Ichigo arrived at Café Mew Mew, panting.

"You're late." A voice said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I almost got hit by a car, and Kish saved me, and I saw Aoyama-kun." Ichigo was talking really fast.

"Uhh…Okay?" Ryou said.

"Aren't you going to penalize me for being late?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, your pay is only like five dollars, so, you can stay late today." Ryou turned around and walked away.

--

"Bye IchiIchi onee-chan!" Pudding yelled as she left the café.

"Bye Ichigo-chan." Lettuce left.

Zakuro and Mint left. Ichigo sat down at a table. Ryou came into the room and Ichigo jumped out of her seat. She began to turn chairs over and place them on the table.

--

Ichigo finished helping Ryou close-up the café. "Bye Shirogane!"

"Bye Strawberry." Ryou called back.

Ichigo walked out of the café and saw that it was dark outside. She was about to turn around and go ask Ryou to give her a ride home, when she heard someone.

"Hello Koneko-chan." A voice said.

"Kish?" Ichigo said.

Kish teleported in front of Ichigo.

"Oh! Kish! Can you teleport me to my house? Please, please, please!!" Ichigo begged.

"Fine." Kishu said. "Hold on."

Ichigo hugged Kishu and he teleported them to her house.

--

"Thanks Kish." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem, Koneko-chan." Kishu smirked. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed her.

Ichigo didn't pull away. The front door to Ichigo's house began to open. Ichigo jumped and moved away from Kishu.

"Ichigo! Who is this?!" Ichigo's father yelled.

"Uhh…Hi dad…This is my friend, Kishu." Ichigo said.

Ichigo's father glared at Kishu, who sweat dropped. If looked could kill, Kish would be dead right now.

--

Ichigo lay down in her bed, looking at her script for the Romeo and Juliet project. '_Okay, so I have to pretend to be dead, that Kish pretends to die. I wake up, kiss him, and then I pretend to kill myself…There is a lot of dying in this play…_'

Ichigo rolled onto her stomach and shut her eyes.

--

Kishu teleported back to his spaceship and went to his bed holding his arm. The car had hit his arm when he saved Ichigo. Luckily, since he was able to teleport, he only got a bruise.

Tart walked into Kish bedroom. "Kish?"

"What Tart?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But if it's a homework question you should ask Pai."

"Pai isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"I think he said he was going to Café Mew Mew."

Kishu smirked and teleported to Café Mew Mew, followed by Tart.

"Kish, what are we doing?"

"We're spying on Pai."

"Why? He's just looking at that green girl."

Kishu smirked. '_So Pai likes that shy one…what's her name again? Eh…That's not important._'

Pai turned towards Kish and Tart. '_Oh crap…_' Kishu thought.

Pai looked at Kishu and Tart expressionlessly. Kishu and Tart ducked under the table, hoping Pai didn't see them.

Pai stood up and walk over to the table Kishu and Tart were underneath.

"Tart, quick," Kishu whispered. "teleport somewhere. Now."

Kishu and Tart both teleported.

--

'_Where'd I teleport to?_' Tart thought. He looked around and he was in front of a house. He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened. "Taru-Taru, na no da?"

"Pudding?"

"Hi Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Hi Pudding."

"Want to come in?"

"Sure." Tart walked into Pudding's house.

--

Kishu was on a tree outside Ichigo's house. He went closer to the window and began to tap on it.

--

Ichigo opened her eyes and rolled out of her bed. She walked over to her window and opened it. "Kish? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, Koneko-chan…and I'm hiding from Pai."

"Okay."

Kishu teleported into Ichigo's bedroom. He sat on Ichigo's bed and she sat next to him.

"Ichigo!" her father called from downstairs. "Who are you talking to?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I'm coming up there!" her father yelled.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

'_Oh crap…_' Ichigo thought. She ran over to the door and locked it.

"Kish," Ichigo whispered. "hide."

Kishu nodded and teleported into Ichigo's closet. Ichigo lie on her bed and shut her eyes.

Ichigo's father picked the lock, and opened the door. He walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo."

Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking to someone." Her father crossed his arms.

"Ohh, I was asleep. I may have been sleep talking." Ichigo said.

"Okay, who were you talking to in your sleep?"

"Mint."

"Okay…" her father began to look around the room.

"What are you looking for, dad?"

"Any boys."

Her father walked over to the closet (where Kish was) and opened it…

--

Pudding and Tart had just gotten Pudding's little brothers, and little sister to sleep.

"So, Taru-Taru, what brings you here, na no da?"

"Kish and I were hiding from Pai."

"Okay…Where is Kishu, na no da?"

"Umm…I don't know."

--

Masaya was walking down the street towards Ichigo's house. He had spent five hours practicing asking Ichigo on a date for this Friday.

_Masaya was holding a picture of Ichigo._

"_Hey Momomiya-chan." Masaya said._

"_Hi Aoyama-kun." Masaya said pretending to be Ichigo._

"_I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday."_

"_S...Sure Aoyama-kun! What movie?"_

"_How about Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2?"_

"_Sure Aoyama-kun!"_

--

Ichigo's dad opened the closet door.

**A/N: Before you hit back or x-out this page, review! :D**

**Review goal: 12+ (was 10, but this retard review her own story. -.-')**

**-winks and does peace sign-**

**Bye, bye!**

**BubblesBoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BubblesBoo does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

--

_Ichigo's dad opened the closet door._

'_Oh man! Kish is in there._' Ichigo thought. "Wait! Dad!"

"Hm?" Ichigo's father looked at her.

"I wasn't really asleep."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was on the phone with Pudding. She was telling me about her friend

Taru-Taru."

"Okay." Her father looked back towards the closet. "Hm...Empty."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked in her closet and it was empty. '_Phew...Kish got away...but where'd he go?_'

--

Kishu sat on a branch outside Ichigo's bedroom. He looked down and saw Masaya. 'What is that hippie doing here?'

Masaya rang Ichigo's doorbell, and her mother answered it.

"Hi Ma'am." Masaya said to Ichigo's mom.

"Hi."

"Can I see your daughter."

"Okay. Ichigo!"

Ichigo came downstairs. "Oh. Hey Aoyama-kun." she smiled.

"Hey Momomiya-san" Masaya smiled back.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Ichigo's mom left.

Ichigo and Masaya sat outside of the house.

"So, Ichigo," Masaya said.

"Yes, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to-"

"Hi Koneko-chan." Kishu said.

Masaya glared at Kish, who was smirking.

"Oh. Hey Kish." Ichigo looked at Kishu.

"Oh yeah, Aoyama-kun, you were saying?" Ichigo looked at Masaya.

"Oh yeah, I was wonderi-"

"Ichigo!" a voice yelled.

Ichigo turned around. "Oh. H..hi dad..."

"What are you doing with **boys**?!"

"Oh, umm…"

"Hi sir," Masaya said. "I come here to ask your daughter on a date."

"No!" Ichigo's father pulled her in the house and slammed the door in Kish and Masaya's faces.

Masaya glared at Kish. "This is all your fault." Masaya started to walk away.

"Yo, wait up hippie. What's my fault?"

"Thanks to you, I couldn't ask Ichigo on a date!"

"How is it my fault her dad hates boys?"

Masaya glared at Kishu and walked away. Kishu glared at the back of Masaya's head.

--

"Hey Kish."

"Hi Tart."

"Pai's here."

"Okay." Kishu teleported into his bedroom.

--

Ichigo walked into Café Mew Mew.

"Strawberry?" Ryou said.

"Hi Shirogane!" Ichigo said.

"You're actually **early**?"

"Yeah! Maybe you can reward me by raising my pay!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll pay you and extra penny."

Ichigo fell anime style and Ryou walked away.

Masaya walked into the café.

"Hey Momomiya-san!"

"Hi Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo smiled.

"Do you want to go to the movies on Friday?"

"Sur-…I can't…My dad told me I'm not allowed to date until I'm in sixteen."

"Ohh…You can sneak out."

"Good idea! Okay, I'll see you Friday!"

"Okay."

Masaya sat down at a table. "Can I have a piece of chocolate cake?"

"Coming right up!"

--

Ichigo came out of the kitchen and walked over to where Masaya was sitting. She placed a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it in front of Masaya. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Masaya began to eat the cake.

Ichigo went to take someone else's order.

--

"Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding yelled as Tart walked into Café Mew Mew.

"Hey Pudding."

Pudding ran over to Tart and hugged him. Tart began to turn red.

"What's Taru-Taru doing here, na no da?"

"I…umm…I came to see you." Tart lied.

"Really, na no da?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo walked over. "What's the midget doing here?"

"Oh great," Tart said sarcastically. "It's the old hag."

Ichigo growled.

"Don't be mean IchiIchi onee-chan and Taru-Taru, na no da." Pudding said.

"Keep the midget away from me." Ichigo walked over to Masaya.

--

Ichigo sat down at the table with Masaya. "Hi Aoyama-kun."

"Hey Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled.

--

Kishu walked into Café Mew Mew and saw Ichigo sitting with Masaya. Kishu growled quietly, and walked over to where Masaya and Ichigo were sitting.

"Hello Koneko-chan." Kishu smirked.

Ichigo looked up. "Oh. Hey Kish."

Kishu sat at the table, and Masaya began to glare at him.

"I got to go, Momomiya-san. I'll see you later." Masaya stood up to leave and placed money on the table.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Aoyama-kun." Ichigo waved.

Masaya waved back, then glared at Kishu.

"So, Koneko-chan," Kishu looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked at Kish.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday."

"Um, sure." Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Kishu smiled.

"But I promised Pudding I'd hang out with her, so we'd have to bring her."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay. I'll go tell Pudding."

"Okay." '_Why do I have the sudden urge to taste Ichigo's blood…_' Kishu thought.

As Ichigo walked over to Pudding, Tart walked over to Kishu.

"Hey, Kish." Tart sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Pai said he wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just said he wants to see you."

"Okay." Kishu and Tart both teleported to their spaceship.

--

"Hey Pai." Kish said.

"Hi Kish."

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"You know how you never sleep?"

"Yeah, don't I have insomnia?"

"Actually," Pai looked at Kishu. "You don't."

"Then why doesn't he sleep?" Tart asked.

Pai looked at Kishu. "We've been keeping a secret from you for a long time."

"Huh?"

Pai walked over to Kishu.

--

Ichigo walked over to Pudding. "Hey Pudding."

"Hi IchiIchi onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"Do you mind if Kishu hangs out with us on Saturday?"

"No, Pudding doesn't mind. Taru-Taru is hanging out with us too, na no da!"

"Oh, okay." '_Great, the midget is going to be with us._' Ichigo thought.

"Strawberry," a voice said.

"Yes?"

"Get back to work."

"Okay, Shirobaka." Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Okay, Shirogane."

"That's what I thought you said."

Ichigo went back to work, and Pudding went back to performing tricks for the customers.

--

Pai walked over to Kishu.

"What's the secret you've been keeping from me?" Kishu asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Tart said.

"Kish," Pai put his hands on Kishu's shoulders. "you're not really an alien."

"I'm/He's not?" Kishu and Tart said in unison.

Pai nodded.

"Then what am I?" Kishu asked.

Pai grabbed Kishu's arm, and took a metal bracelet-like thing off of it. Kishu's usually pointy ears became the same size as a human's ears. His two pointy teeth became fangs.

"What's going on?" Kishu asked.

"Kishu," Pai said. "You are vampire…"

**A/N: I had a little writers block while writing this chapter, so I hope it wasn't that bad. Before you hit back or x-out this page, review!**

**Review goal: 25+**

**-winks and does peace sign-**

**Bye, bye!  
BubblesBoo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

--

_Pai grabbed Kishu's arm, and took a metal bracelet-like thing off of it. Kishu's usually pointy ears became the same size as a human's ears. His two pointy teeth became fangs._

"_What's going on?" Kishu asked._

"_Kishu," Pai said. "You're vampire…"_

"What?!" Kishu shouted.

"He said 'Kishu, you're a vampire…'." Tart said.

"I heard him!" Kishu shouted, and Tart went into chibi form with Kishu hovering over him. "Then why'd you say 'what'?" Tart asked.

Kishu growled and whacked Tart upside the head. "Hey!" Tart shouted.

--

Ichigo sat down at a random table. _Finally._ She thought. _Closing time._

"IchiIchi onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding ran over to Ichigo.

"Yes, Pudding?" Ichigo asked the yellow monkey mew.

"On Saturday, can we go to an amusement park, na no da?"

"Sure." Ichigo sighed.

"Yay, na no da!" Pudding began dancing and spinning in circles.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "What amusement park do you want to go to?"

"Pudding wants to go to the new amusement park, na no da!"

"Okay." Ichigo stood up from the seat she was sitting on, and stretched. "Let's leave before Shirogane finds a reason to make me stay over-time."

Pudding nodded and began cart-wheeling out of the café, followed by Ichigo.

--

"How come you've never told me I was a vampire?!" Kishu half yelled, half asked with his fists clenched.

"I was waiting for the right time." Pai stated, with a bored expression on his face.

"And now was the right time?!"

"No, but your metal bracelet that hides the fact that you're a vampire isn't working right, so I pretty much **had** to tell you now."

Kishu bit his lip and continued clenching his fists.

"What about your date with the old hag?" Tart asked.

Kishu had gotten so caught up in the fact that he was a vampire that forgot all about his date with Ichigo!

"He won't be able to go." Pai stood up and walked away. Kishu growled.

"Tough luck, Kish." Tart teleported away.

"I'm not going to miss my date with Koneko-chan!" Kishu shouted to no one in particular. He teleported to his bedroom, and began thinking of ways to sneak out on Saturday for his "date" with Ichigo.

--

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo turned around and saw running over to her. "Hi Aoyama-kun." She smiled.

Masaya caught up to Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo smiled back. "We still on for our date tonight?"

"If I can sneak out." Ichigo said.

"Okay…" Masaya said. "Want to walk to school together?"

"Sure, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled. She and Masaya walked to school together.

--

Ichigo was standing at her mirror, brushing her hair. _How am I going to sneak out?_ She wondered. _Maybe…_ Ichigo put down her brush and ran over to her phone. She quickly dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. _Come on…Answer!_ Ichigo began tapping on her nightstand, waiting for the person to answer.

"Hello, na no da?" the voice said.

"Pudding! I need a favorite."

"Okay, na no da! What does IchiIchi onee-chan need Pudding to do?"

Ichigo told her plan to the yellow monkey mew.

"Okay, na no da!" Ichigo could hear the excitement in Pudding's voice. Ichigo smiled and hung up her phone. _I hope it works…_

--

Ding-dong!

""It better not be the Aoyama boy. Or that Kishu boy." Ichigo's father grumbled and opened the door.

"Hi Mr. IchiIchi onee-chan's daddy, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

Ichigo walked downstairs with a bag on her shoulder. "Hey Pudding!" Ichigo looked at her dad. "I'm sleeping over at Pudding's."

"Oh, okay…" her father said.

Ichigo smiled and went outside. She grabbed Pudding's arm and ran down the block. "Thanks Pudding, now I can go on my date with Aoyama-kun!" she smiled.

"No problem IchiIchi onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding said. "How is onee-chan going to sneak back home though, na no da?"

"I don't have to. I'll be sleeping at your house." Ichigo smiled because of her brilliant plan.

"IchiIchi onee-chan thought of it herself, na no da?" Pudding crocked and eyebrow.

"Yes!" Ichigo smiled. Pudding crossed her arms and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed. "Okay, maybe Ryou gave me the idea…Let's get to your house so I can get changed, Pudding!" Ichigo began running.

"ICHIICHI ONEE-CHAN, NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted. Ichigo turned around. "What?"

"Pudding's house is that way, na no da." Pudding pointed in a different direction from where Ichigo was running. "Ohh…" Ichigo sweat dropped and started running in the direction Pudding was pointing. Pudding started running after Ichigo.

--

"Where are you little brothers and sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Their sleeping, na no da!" Pudding said.

"Oh, okay," Ichigo said.

"Can Pudding help IchiIchi get ready, na no da?" the yellow monkey mew asked.

"Umm, sure," Ichigo handed Pudding two ribbons. "Hand these to me when I ask for them."

"Okay! Pudding can do that, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

Ichigo smiled and went into Pudding's bathroom.

--

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom wearing a denim skirt and a pink tube top.

"IchiIchi onee-chan looks pretty, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"Thank you, Pudding." Ichigo smiled. "Can I have my ribbons?"

"Okay, na no da!" Pudding put her hand in her pocket and gasped. "Someone stole IchiIchi onee-chan's ribbons, na no da!"

"What?! Pudding, you lost my ribbons?" Ichigo frowned.

"Pudding's sorry IchiIchi onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding hugged Ichigo.

"It's okay…" Ichigo forced a smile so the younger mew wouldn't feel bad and begin crying. "Pudding has an idea, na no da!" Pudding smiled. She ran into the bathroom and came out in her detective costume. She had the hat, the coat, the little smoking thing **(A/N: No clue what it's called.)**, and everything a detective would her. "Sherlock Pudding is on the case, na no da!" Pudding pulled out a magnifying glass and began searching for clues as to where Ichigo's ribbons might be. Ichigo sweat dropped and followed Pudding.

--

Kishu jumped up, off his bed. "I got it! I'll tell Tart Pai fixed the bracelet and sneak out behind Pai's back! It's a great plan!"

"Not if someone knows it…" a voice said.

_Damn it… _Kishu turned around and saw…

--

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I had some writers block. Leave really nice reviews and they MIGHT motivate me to update soon. :') Emphasis on the might. Wow, A couple times when I had to type Aoyoma-kun, I almost wrote Kanata instead of Aoyama. O.o The anime Daa! Daa! Daa! is like stuck in my head. X'D So, if there was a part that said Kanata, I meant to type Masaya or Aoyama. :') Masaya would probably be dead if Ichigo's dad caught them on their date. (Ichigo had on a tube top, remember?). Sorry if it sucked! n.n' The story might be longer if I add an OC (me) to the story as Kish's little sister. Should I add myself to the story? I'll leave that up to you reviewers. :'D The last chapter of this fic may have a song in it. :'D Well, before you hit back, or close this page, review! :D**_

**_Review goal: 35+_**

_**Bye, bye!  
-winks and does peace sign-  
Truly Madly Deeplyyy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I never have, never will own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do, however, own Meg (myself). :-)**_

_**A/N: I'm going to change the POV a couple times in the chapter; but in the rest of the chapters, I'll try to stick to one POV.**_

--

_Kishu jumped up, off his bed. "I got it! I'll tell Tart Pai fixed the bracelet and sneak out behind Pai's back! It's a great plan!"_

"_Not if someone knows it…" a voice said._

_**Damn it…**__ Kishu turned around and saw…_

**Kishu's point of view**

"Hii, onii-chan!" A female alien said, with a very hyper voice. She had black hair that came to her mid-back and baby blue eyes. She had her arms crossed and was smirking at me. I stared at the girl. I wasn't exactly sure who this girl was… Why she was calling me onii-chan?! I have a feeling that I've met this girl before, though. "W-Who are you?" I asked. The girl crocked an eyebrow. "I'm your Imouto-chan, duh!" she laughed as if she had just stated the obvious to me.

"My… Imouto-chan? " I asked, still staring at the girl and crocking an eyebrow. Did this girl bang her head or something g?

She nodded. "Didn't Pai tell you?" I shook my head no, and the girl sighed. What was Pai supposed to tell me? "Who…are you?" I asked. The girl lowered to the ground, next to me. "My name is Meg, and I'm your little sister." She smiled.

Little sister? I never knew I had a family. Pai and Tart had been my closest thing to a family for as long as I could remember. Now, out of nowhere, this girl appears and claims she's my little sister?! I crocked an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't have a little sister. I'm not even an alien."

The girl smirked. "I know you aren't… I'm not an alien either!" she continued to smile, I crocked an eyebrow and she pulled up her left sleeve, revealing a metal bracelet, similar to the one I have- well, had. The only difference was, unlike mine, hers was in perfect condition. My so-called Imouto-chan, took off her bracelet. Her pointy alien ear changed to the size of humans' ears, and her two alien fangs became larger, and sharper. "I'm a vampire, too." The girl said. "Now do you believe that I'm you Imouto-chan?" she crossed her arms. "Nope; not really…" I crossed my arms.

Maybe she really is my Imouto-chan… What did she say her name was again? Oh, that's right, her names Meg. I stared at the black-haired vampire standing before me.

"Kish!" I heard Tart yell from outside my door. "Yeah?" I replied, still staring at my supposed sister. She looked at the door. "I'll be back later, onii-chan." She smirked and teleported away.

I sighed. What the hell is going on?! I looked at the door and saw Tart.

"Hi Kish." Tart said, looking around.

"Can I help you?" I crossed my arms.

"I was coming to tell you Pai wanted you; but then I heard voice… Who were you talking to?"

Since when had Tart become so observant? "Oh… I was just talking to…" I looked around and spotted my mirror. "The mirror!" I began looking at myself in the mirror, and prayed Tart would buy it.

"I heard two voices, though…" Tart crossed his arms, crocking an eyebrow at me.

I repeat… When the hell had Tart become so observant?! A few days ago, he wouldn't have even noticed the talking! Maybe I can change the subject… "Oh yeah; you said Pai wanted me?" I hoped Tart would forget about the voices.

"Oh yeah!" Tart said. "Let's go!"

I sighed in relief. Tart began running to wherever Pai was, remembering I couldn't teleport in my current position… Or could I? Meg had teleported before, hadn't she? She also took off her bracelet… Maybe… I closed my eyes, and tried to teleport…

--

**Ichigo's POV**

I followed Pudding all around her house. Where the heck are my ribbons! Pudding held her magnifying glass up to a table. "Pudding found a clue, na no da!"

I instantly cheered up. "Really?! What is it!" I asked, excitedly.

"One of Pudding's little brothers or sister ate cookies in here!"

I fell anime style and sweat dropped. "I thought you were looking for my ribbons!"

"Oh yeah, na no da!" Pudding sweat dropped. "Why doesn't IchiIchi onee-chan just use Pudding's ribbons, na no da?" Pudding ran to a drawer. I sighed, and looked at Pudding. I spotted something pink sticking out of Pudding's right pocket. "Pudding… What's that, in your pocket?" I asked.

Pudding looked in her right pocket. "It's IchiIchi onee-chan's ribbons, na no da!" Pudding gasped. "Pudding had them all along, na no da!" Pudding looked at me smiling innocently.

I sighed and laughed. "Thank you, Sherlock Pudding." I laughed and took the ribbons. I walked into her bathroom, and finished getting ready for my date with Aoyama-kun.

--

**Kish's POV**

I opened my eyes and realized… I'm at the movie theater! I looked around, and saw a bunch of couples. None of the girls were as cute as Koneko-chan, though.

"Onii-chan!" I heard a hyper voice laughing behind me. I turned around and saw Meg smiling.

"Oh, hi Meg." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She crossed her arms, smirking.

"I'm here because I was trying to teleport and somehow ended up here." I replied. To be honest, I didn't even know why I ended up **here** of all places. I looked around, and spotted my rival, Masaya Aoyama. I saw Koneko-chan holding his hand, and began growling.

A hand began waving in front of my face, bringing me from my trace. I looked at Meg. "Huh?" Meg sighed and looked towards Koneko-chan and the stupid tree-hugging hippie, Bakaya. "Who are they?" Meg asked, looking back towards me. "Koneko-chan and Bakaya." I said, crossing my arms, and not paying attention to what I was saying.

"Koneko-chan and Bakaya?" Meg asked, laughing.

My eyes widened. I said Koneko-chan and Bakaya? Dammit… I looked at Meg, who began smirking at me.

"Are you in love with 'Koneko-chan' and totally despise 'Bakaya'?" She asked me, still smirking.

I looked away, and could tell that she was still smirking. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Meg. "Uhh… Meg?" I said when I noticed her smiling evilly. I began to back away, when she grabbed my wrist.

"I'm going to play Cupid for you and your Koneko-chan!" she smiled and looked at Ichigo and Masaya. Once Bakaya walked away, Meg ran over to Ichigo. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Bakaya holding a cup of soda. I smirked. "Well, if it isn't the tree hugging hippie, Bakaya."

Bakaya began to glared at me, and I glared back. I noticed a few people sweat drop while watching me and the tree-hugger.

Masaya crocked an eyebrow. "Why do your teeth look… sharper?"

Oh yeah! I'm a vampire!

Masaya started to back away.

"Mommy! That boy has black eyes!" a little girl shouted, pointing at me.

Meg ran over and grabbed my wrist. "We have to get you out of here!" she said and dragged me into an empty theater. She continued holding my wrist, and teleported.

--

Meg and I were in the middle of a forest. Meg was sitting on a rock. "Why'd you teleport us here?" I sat next to her.

"If I didn't those poor people at the movie theater would've gone 'night-night'."

I began snickering. "Night-night?"

"When your eyes are black, it means you're thirsty. If I didn't get you out of there, you might've killed the people who were there! Even your Koneko-chan…" Meg explained to me.

My eyes widened. "Kill… Koneko-chan?"

Meg nodded, crossing her arms. She stood up. "Follow me," she began walking, with me following.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to run into trees, or trip over sticks. "To get you some blood to drink." She replied.

_**A/N: Okay, what'd you think? I had some writers block, but then somehow I got this chapter out of me. I've noticed that I can do stuff better while listening to music. O.o When I tried writing this chapter and had writer's block, I wasn't listening to music. Just now I was listening to music and get this chapter out of me. :-) Now, before you hit back, or close… Review! :-)**_

_**Review goal – 40+ (preferably more than 40 n.n If it's more, I'll be even more inspired to update quicker. :D)**_

_**Adieu! :-)  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)V  
Mew Mew Moon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! But I do own Meg and Jordan.**_

XoXoX

_My eyes widened. "Kill… Koneko-chan?"_

_Meg nodded, crossing her arms. She stood up. "Follow me," she began walking, with me following._

"_Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to run into trees, or trip over sticks. "To get you some blood to drink." She replied._

I followed Meg and we stopped outside a hospital. "What? We're getting blood from here?" Meg looked over at me and nodded. "I have a friend who works here. He's the only one who knows about my vampire powers, so, instead of hunting animals, he just gives me blood when I run out. I'll sometimes hunt, though. Do you want to hunt instead?" Hmm… Hunt or just have human blood… "Wait… Who's blood would we get from here?" I asked. Meg looked at the door, thinking. I guess she doesn't know where this guy gets the blood she drinks. She looked over at me. "Honesty… I don't know where it's from."

I knew it! She was trying to make me drink some random person's blood! _Hmm… Maybe she'll let me kill Bayaka and drink his blood…_ Meg crossed her arms and glared at him. "What?" I asked. What the heck did I do that she's glaring at me?! "We aren't killing anyone. Even if it's someone you despise!" she shouted. "Fine…" I mumbled under my breath. Wait… how'd she know I wanted to kill Bakaya?! "How'd you know I wanted to kill Bakaya and drink his blood?" I asked, crocking an eyebrow.

"I can read minds." Meg answered. Read minds?! So if I was thinking about Ichigo being nude she'd know? I guess I won't be able to keep secrets from this girl… _I wonder if I have any cool powers…_ Meg looked at me and nodded. "You do." She was reading my mind again! Arg! _This might get annoying. _Meg crossed her arms. "Try being the one who has to here everyone's thoughts. Especially your thoughts! You are seriously perverted onii-chan." Meg smirked and walked into the hospital and I followed._ Wait a minute…_ I stopped walking. _She hasn't told me my power yet! _

Meg stopped and looked at me. "Are you coming?" she asked. I nodded and followed her again. "Oh, and I'm not sure what your power is… We'll have to go to the head-vampire and ask him, after we get some blood for you." I sighed. "Alright." How the hell am I supposed to win Koneko-chan's heart if I have to drink blood, find some head-vampire person so he can tell me my power, and try not to kill her? Why me… I frowned and followed Meg again.

XoXoX

"Hey Jordan!" Meg greeted to a tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around his early twenties. "Hi Meg," the man replied. Why is my Imouto-chan talking to a twenty year old? Couldn't she get blood from someone… YOUNGER?! I glared at the man. "Onii-chan, this is Jordan, him and his wife work here and work with blood, and he sort of, kind of, know we're vampires, so, he'll just give us blood for now." Wait… Him and his wife? Oh, Never mind what I said about a younger guy, this guy is fine. He's married. I looked at the older man before me. "Hey, I'm Kishu." I said. "Nice to meet you," the man replied. "Onii-chan needs some blood." The man nodded and looked over in my direction. "Please, follow me." The man turned around. I nodded and followed him. I feel like a little kid playing follow the leader!

XoXoX

We stopped outside a huge door. It looked like the door on Spongebob Squarepants' pineapple. Yes, I admit it, I, Kishu, the smexiest alien alive, watches Spongebob Squarepants. Who could blame me? That little yellow square dude is awesome! Jordan turned the wheel, and the door opened. He gestured for us to follow him. I thought we were already following him! Oh well…

Meg and I walked into the room after Jordan and he picked up a bottle of red liquid. He handed me the bottle and I stared at it. "You drink it, onii-chan." Meg laughed. I bit the cork off of the bottle, and threw it across the room. I held the bottle to my mouth, and began downing it. Once it was empty, I threw the bottle into a recycle bin across the room.

"WOO! THREE POINTS!" Meg laughed. "Let's go home now, onii-chan. If memory serves me right, you have a date with 'Koneko-chan' tomorrow." She smirked, and I glared at her. She laughed and walked out of the room with me following.

XoXoX

We stopped outside a huge pink building. Café Mew Mew… _Why the hell are we here?! _Meg looked over at me. "This is the headquarters of the Mew Mew's. We're supposed to defeat them." I looked back at Meg, and she didn't look too happy. "What's wrong?" I crocked an eyebrow. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THEM!" She began whining, and I sweatdropped. What the hell?! Mood swing much?! Oh my god… _IS SHE FRICKIN' PREGNANT?!_ "I'm not pregnant onii-chan!" she glared at me, and I sighed in relief. Good. "Why don't you want to?" I smirked and she turned red. "I-I don't like fighting." I crossed my arms and smirked. "Sure you don't. I've already fought them. Koneko-chan is Mew I-" Oops. I probably shouldn't tell her Koneko-chan isn't a mew… "You want to know the truth?" She frowned.

"Uh, yeah, I do." I crossed my arms. "The blonde dude that lives here, I think he has something to to do with the mews. Well, anyway… He's hot! I don't want to fight the mews or him!!" she whined, and I sweatdropped. She shot up smiling. "I got it! We'll pretend to be helping the vampires, but we'll really help the mews!" I sweatdropped. Were mood swings common for this girl?!

She smiled and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go in!" Before I had a chance to object, we were already in the café.

XoXoX

I could the blondie glaring at me, and I returned the glare. Meg crocked an eyebrow. "Onii-chan, when is the kawaii blonde glaring at you." I looked back and Meg. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe be doesn't like me because I'm hotter than him." Meg rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're conceded, onii-chan."

Suddenly, that pink fluffy thing flew over. "Vampire! Vampire!" It yelled. Ryou looked over at the pink fluffy thingy. "Vampire! Vampire!" It continued to shouted. Ryou looked over at me and Meg. Crap…

XoXoX

_**A/N: Another suck-ish chapter! XD Actually… Take it back! None of my stories suck! I don't want Mika to kill me. XD OMG! Mai Tais are awesome! When I'm old enough to drink, I'm going to try a non-virgin one! I had a virgin Pina Colada and a virgin Mai Tai on Saturday. I wasn't too crazy about the Pina Colada, but I like fell in love with the Mai Tai. XD Me, my cousin Amanda, and her friend Alex were drinking Pina Coladas, and they were afraid to try the Mai Tai, so, I was the ginny pig. XD Oh, I'm rambling. XD Sorry about that! Haha! Kish… the sexiest alien ever… I was laughing my arse off when I wrote that. XD Spongebob is awesome, though. ;D Um, I'm not sure if Kish knows Masha's name, so I made him call Masha pink fluffy thing. XD Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story so please bear with me. Before you hit back, or close this page… REVIEW! :-)**_

_**Review Goal: 50+ (The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to update sooner. :-) That reminds me… I haven't updated I Can't Believe It's You in about two months. :3 And I was turning someone who hated Pokeshipping into a Pokeshipper, too! :3 Oh, rambling again, aren't I? n.n' )**_

_**Song(s) you can thank for this chapter(XD): **__**What If By Jordyn Taylor feat Allen Cutler, Scream by Zac Efron (-squee- XD I love him.), Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise) by Ashley Tisdale and the hot dude who plays Jimmie in HSM3 XDXD, and I Want It All by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabreel. A lot of HSM3 songs. n.n'**_

_**Before you hit back or close this page…**_

_**REVIEW! :-)**_

_**Well, Adieu! :-)  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)V**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Remialcsid: (Okay, I was bored, so I wrote it backwards. XD It's still a disclaimer.) I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do, however, own Meg. :-)**_

_**Every chapter, I'm going to switch the point of view between Ichigo and Kish. That way, you reviewers will know what's going on with both of them. This chapter will be Ichigo's POV because the last was Kish's. Enjoy! :-) Remember, it's Ichigo's point of view this time.**_

XoXoX

I sat down in the theater next to Aoyama-kun. I sniffed. What's that smell? It smells like… I sniffed. Oak trees? I turned and smiled at Aoyama-kun, and he smiled back. "Is that you cologne?" I asked, and he crocked an eyebrow. "I'm not wearing cologne." Oh… Then what's that smell. "Umm… we're you out saving trees?" I sweatdropped. He nodded. "Oak trees." I should've known. I giggled to myself. I looked at the movie screen. I don't even know what movie we're watching… I looked back in Aoyama-kun's direction. "What movie are we watching?" I asked. "A documentary about oak trees." He replied.

I feel out of my seat, anime style. I didn't even know they even showed documentaries here! I never saw anything about oak tree documentaries here. I wonder if Aoyama-kun paid them to show this… I sighed and looked around the theater.

Aoyama-kun and I were the only ones in the theater. Figures… Aoyama-kun is the only person who would actually enjoy this movie… Ehh… I guess I could take a little cat nap until the movie ends. I smiled and leaned my head on Aoyama-kun's shoulder. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep…

XoXoX

_I opened my eyes and was in the middle of a beautiful garden. I looked around. How'd I get here? Where's Aoyama-kun. I stood up and bit my lip. Am I… lost? I pushed myself to my knees and noticed I was wearing a pink sundress. When did I change clothes?! I pushed myself up, so I was standing straight up. I noticed I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore._

_What's going on? I began walking. I didn't know where I was or how the hack I even got here. I looked around as I walked. Where'd all of these oak trees come from? I continued walking, until I came to a fork in the road. Both of the roads had figures at the end of them._

_I took a breath, and shut my eyes. Which path should I take? I started walking, going wherever my feet were taking me. I bit my lip, and opened my eyes, cautiously. I looked straight ahead, and…_

"_Momomiya-san? Momomiya-san, the movies over!" a voice said._

XoXoX

I opened my eyes, and saw Aoyama-kun. Oh, it was just a dream… I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I stretched my arms and smiled at Aoyoma-kun.

He smiled back at me. "Do you want to go to get some ice-cream, Momomiya-san?" I smiled wider and nodded. This should be more fun than the tree movie! He didn't even pick out a movie with talking trees! They were plain, old, non-talking trees.

Aoyama-kun held his hand out, and I grabbed it. He began leading me out of the theater, and towards the ice-cream parlor.

XoXoX

Aoyoma-kun and I walked into the ice-cream parlor, hand-in-hand. "What flavor ice-cream do you want?" he asked. "Strawberry." I replied, with a small smile. I thought he knew that was my favorite flavor… I guess I thought wrong…

Aoyama-kun paid, and handed me my strawberry cone. "Thank you, Aoyama-kun." I smiled, and he smiled back. We walked over to a table in the corner to eat our ice-cream. "This is really good, Aoyama-kun." I smiled. "Want a taste?" I held out my ice-cream. "Okay, Momomiya-san." Aoyama-kun leaned over and took a lick of my ice-cream. "Yum." He sat back down in his seat. He smiled, and I smiled back. Masaya began leaning towards me. Is he going to kiss me?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I leaned towards him, my heart beating really fast.

Aoyama-kun and I were just inches apart, when, my phone began ringing, causing me to jump back. "Sorry…" I said and grabbed my phone. I hit send and held it to my ear. "Hello?" It was Ryou. "Ryou… What is it?... But I'm on a date with Aoyama-kun… But!... Fine…" I sighed and hung up.

"What's wrong Momomiya-san?" he asked. "I have to get to Café Mew Mew. There's a new enemy…" I replied. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye Aoyama-kun." I ran out of the ice-cream parlor.

Ryou said our new enemies are vampires. These vampires must really have some nerve to interrupt my date with Aoyama-kun.

I'm going to defeat them as quick as possible so they can't ruin my date with Kish-kun too. If they ruin another one of my dates… I swear… I'll hurt them so bad, Deep Blue will get hurt.

I ran towards Café Mew Mew. I'd finally found a way to go on my date with Aoyama-kun, and these baka vampires appear to ruin everything!

I won't forgive them.

Couldn't they have chosen another night to attack Café Mew Mew?!

XoXoX

Lettuce, Pudding, and I ran into Café Mew Mew. We had met up in the park while running to the café, so we decided to come together.

"Shirogane! Where are the vampires?!" I asked.

"No hurting Ryou onii-chan you vampires, na no da!" Pudding yelled.

I looked around. Where are the vampires. All I see are customers, Kish with some girl, more customers… Kish with some girl?! I looked at the girl who was standing by Kish-kun. She was with Kish at the movies too. Has Kish… moved on… I frowned.

Ryou walked over. "I don't know, actually. But Masha sensed them." "You made me leave Aoyama-kun when you aren't even sure vampires are even here?!" I shouted. "Pudding left her brothers and sister alone, na no da! Pudding has to leave." Pudding ran out of the café. "S-Sorry, Shirogane, I-I have to l-leave too!" Lettuce bowed, and followed Pudding.

I looked over at Kish and the girl and frowned. _Take good care of Kish…_ As I turned to leave, I noticed the move to stop me from leaving, but I didn't want to stay here. Kishu had moved on. I'd need a few days to feel better.

I heard the door open behind me. "Konkeo-chan!" I continued running towards Pudding's house. "Just go back to your new girlfriend!" I shouted and turned. I continued running toward Pudding's house. I needed to get away from Kishu. Right now, I couldn't look at him without crying…

XoXoX

_**A/N: Chapter complete! XD I updated two days in a row! :-) If Ichigo hadn't fallen asleep, she would've been stuck watching oak trees. =-3 That would've been BOR-ING! XDXD Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter? Should I switch the POV each chapter? Or should I just stick to Kish? Or should I stick with Ichi? Let me know. I totally made this chapter up as I went. =3 With no music. What'd you think?**_

_**Review goal – 55+**_

_**Before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**Review! :-)**_

_**Adieu!  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, I'm going to attempt to write this chapter in third-person. If it's bad, I'm going to still to Kish's point of view; but if it's good, I'll write the chapters in third-person. Well, enjoy! :-) Remember, I like constructive criticism! :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Tokyo Mew Mew. :-( I do own Meg, though. Also, Melody belongs to **__**Melody Moon - Spyre - Melody.K**_

XoXoX

Kishu stood outside of Café Mew Mew. "Koneko-chan…" Ichigo had just run away from him, crying. Then Kishu had a realization. Ichigo had said something about his girlfriend?! _Wait, what the heck did Koneko-chan mean 'go back to your new girlfriend'…_ He frowned and heard the café door open.

"Onii-chan?" he heard Meg say.

He turned around and was about to say something, until he saw that Meg was glaring at him. "What?" He asked and she continued her death glare. "Why aren't you chasing after her?! I thought you loved her!" Meg shouted, making Kish, who was in chibi form, sweatdrop. "She thinks I have a girlfriend…" Kishu frowned. "I know! Go follow her and explain that I'm not your girlfriend and I'm your sister!" Meg shouted, and Kish sweatdropped. "Ryou." Kish said. "Who?" Meg cocked an eyebrow. "The blonde 'hottie'." Kish replied.

Meg began looking around. "Where?!" While Meg was distracted, Kishu took it as an opportunity to get away. He quickly teleported, while thinking of Ichigo.

XoXoX

Ichigo sat on Pudding's couch, crying. Pudding and Lettuce sat on either side of Ichigo, hugging and comforting her. "Don't cry IchiIchi onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding hugged Ichigo. "I-it'll be o-okay I-Ichio-san." Lettuce said, handing Ichigo strawberry shortcake. "T-Thanks Lettuce, you too Pudding." Ichigo sniffled and forced a smile. Pudding and Lettuce smiled back at her.

XoXoX

Kishu stood outside of Pudding's house. _Weird… I thought I was going to Koneko-chan's house… _he thought to himself, and looked in the window. He saw Lettuce and Pudding, sitting on the couch, hugging someone. But who? He leaned closer to the window, trying to improve his view. He soon realized who it was. _Koneko-chan… _He frowned, and backed away from the window. "Onii-chan, are you going to go tell Ichigo what happened?" a voice said, and Kish jumped. "Where'd you come?!" Meg cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know about 'the birds and the bees'? Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

Kish cut her off. "Whoa! Not what I meant! When did you get here?" Meg laughed. "Ohh… Good, I didn't really want to tell you about the birds and bees." Kish sweat dropped. _My__** little**__ sister almost told me about the birds and the bees… Awkward... _Kish stood up and walked over to Pudding's front door. "Good luck, onii-chan!" Meg yelled from a tree.

Kish nodded, and pushed Pudding's doorbell. The door soon opened. "Hello, na no da!" Pudding smiled, until she saw who it was. "You! Kish onii-chan made IchiIchi onee-chan cry, na no da!" Pudding yelled, frowning. "I know, can I… Can I talk to Koneko-chan?" he asked. Pudding glared. "No, na no da!" She slammed the door in Kish's face.

Meg teleported next to Kish and sweat dropped. "That didn't go too well, did it?" Kishu glared. "Do you **think** it went well?!" Meg sweat dropped again.

"Wow, I thought we were supposed to fight the mews, not each other." A voice said. Meg and Kish looked over to the direction of the voice and saw a female vampire with red hair and blue eyes, smirking at them. "Who are you?" Kish cocked an eyebrow, while Meg smiled and waved. "Hi Melody!" The red-haired vampire smiled and waved back. "Hey Meg-chan!"

Meg looked at Kishu. "Onii-chan, this is Melody. She's a vampire too! She has to fight the mews with us." Meg frowned at the thought of the battle, but only Kish noticed the frown. Kish nodded. They heard a door opening, and Meg and Melody quickly teleported away.

XoXoX

"Kishu?" Ichigo said, crossing her arms. "Koneko-chan!" he smiled. Ichigo frowned at him. "What do you want?"

XoXoX

"Meg, I've been doing some research, and-" Melody was cut off. "Shh! I want to see what happens." Meg replied. Melody sighed. "Meg! Your brother is flirting with the enemy!" Meg gasped. "I-Ichigo is one of the mews?!"

Melody nodded. "The leader, Mew Ichigo, to be exact. I also found out she wants to kill us all for ruining her date tonight…" Meg stared at Ichigo and Kishu, dumbstruck. Melody cocked an eyebrow. "Meg?" Meg looked at Melody. "What about Ryou? Is he on the mew's side?" she asked. Melody nodded. "He wants them to defeat us." Melody explained, and Meg frowned. "D-Does she know he's a vampire." Melody shook her head no. "Thankfully, no; but the blondie- I mean Ryou may suspect that we are because of that fluffy thing." Meg frowned again.

XoXoX

"That girl you saw me with before, she wasn't my girlfriend, she's my sister." Kish explained. "You're the only girl I love. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" Kish said.

Ichigo crossed her arms. "Sorry, I don't believe you," she walked back into Pudding's house, and closed the door. Kishu frowned. _Koneko-chan…_

Meg and Melody teleported next to Kishu, and Meg hugged him. "I'm so sorry, onii-chan!" Kish forced a smile. "It's okay, Imouto-chan…" Meg stopped hugging Kish and took a phone out of her pocket. "Hello?... You haven't found out where he is yet?!... What? Why do I have to find him?!... Fine…" Meg hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Kish asked. "Well, some other vampires were searching for our leader, because we don't know where, or who, he is. They couldn't find him, or her, so now we get the lovely job." Meg explained. "We?" Melody cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't do it by myself! Onii-chan can help too; but he just found out he's an alien!" Meg whined, causing Melody and Kish to sweat drop. "Okay, okay, I'll help." Melody said. Meg smiled and hugged Melody. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

XoXoX

"Why are we in a sewer?" Kishu asked, holding his nose. Melody was standing behind Kish, also holding her nose, and Meg was in the front, holding her nose. "I agree with Kish…" Melody said.

Meg stopped and looked at them. "We're looking for our leader!" A vein popped on Kish's forehead. "In a sewer?!" They continued walking. "Our leader might be a sewer rat!" Meg explained, and her 'partners in crime' sweat dropped.

"I thought we were vampires, not rats!" Kish shouted. "We are!" Meg said. Another vein popped on Kishu's forehead. _I'm getting confused…_ he thought. "If were vampires, why would are leader be a rat?!" Kish asked. Meg stopped, deep in thought, and turned around. "Shape shifter?"

Kish fell anime style, while Melody laughed. Meg turned and began to walk again. "You might was to take an extra shower when we get out, onii-chan. You smell like sewer water."

Yet again, a vein popped on his forehead. The faster they got out of this sewer, the better!

XoXoX

Kishu put his clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom. He had finally gotten rid of the sewer smell after his fifth shower. _I fell in sewer water, took five showers, and we still haven't found this leader guy!_ He lay on the bed, Meg and Melody sitting on the floor.

"I know onii-chan," Meg said. "We won't look in the sewer again, promise." Kish cocked an eyebrow, then came to a realization. _Oh yeah… Mind reader…_

"Kish!" Tart ran into the room and saw Meg and Melody. He cocked an eyebrow. "Who are they…"

"I'm Meg, Kish's imouto-chan!" Meg smiled. "I'm Melody, Meg's friend." Melody smiled.

"I'm Taruto, but you can call me Tart." Tart said.

"Nice to meet you!" Meg said.

"Oh, yeah, Kish, are you coming on that 'date' with Pudding and the old hag?" Tart asked.

Kishu had forgotten all about their double date. He wanted to go; but he figured Ichigo was still mad at him about yesterday. "No, I'm not going…" Kishu frowned. "Okay, bye," Tart teleported.

They heard ringing, and Meg took her phone out. "Hello?... Really?! That's good to know… Thanks… Bye!" Meg hung up. "They know who the leader is?" Kish asked. Meg shook her head no. "Nope; but they know it's a male, so the sort of cuts down our search. Kishu nodded.

Melody stood up. "Well, let's keep looking!" she smiled. "Okay," Meg stood up. "Next stop, Café Mew Mew!"

Melody and Kishu both cocked and eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ryou," she smiled, and the two other vampires fell anime style. "And they have the cute pink fuzzy thing that can sense vampires! Maybe we can borrow it!"

Kish stood up. "That is actually a pretty good plan." Melody stood up. "Okay, let's go!" The three vampires teleported outside of Café Mew Mew.

"Vampire! Vampire!" A voice said from right outside the bush they were hiding in. Meg peeked out, and saw blue orbs. "R-Ryou…" Meg whispered.

XoXoX

_**A/N: Hmm… Was this good? Or should I stick to Kish's point of view? I was just reading part of one of my old stories, my writing has improved. :-3 I kept my promise that I made at the end of 'Sounds In The Night"! :-) I promised my fanfics would be better, and, well, I think this is way better. :-3 Well, I'll remind you guys again, I like constructive criticism. Also, I have a new poll and icon thingy up. :-3 So, now, before you hit back or close this page…**_

_**Review! :-)**_

_**Review goal – 70+**_

_**Adieu!  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v  
--Meg**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. =(**_

XoX

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, and Meg bit her lip. "Oh, uh, I'm…" Meg started. Kishu stood up. "She's my little sister." Ryou looked at Kish and glared. Meg and Melody sweat dropped. "Do they know each other?" Melody whispered. Meg opened her mouth, then closed it and looked at Melody. "I have no idea…" Both vampire girls looked back at the two boys having a glaring contest before them, and sweat dropped.

"Onii-chan!" Meg yelled. Kish looked at her. "We have a job to do…" Meg reminded him. Kish nodded, and then sent Ryou one last glared. Meg smiled at Ryou. "Well, see you later!" She grabbed Kish and Mel's wrists, and ran away from Ryou.

"What was that about?" Melody asked. "Remember that tracker I was trying to fix to find our leader? I finally fixed it." Melody nodded.

Kish cocked an eyebrow. What were Meg and Melody talking about? "What are you talking about?" Meg and Melody just ignored him, continuing their conversation. "You did?!" Mel asked, and Meg nodded. "And while we were in that bush, it started reacting. You don't think…"

"That blond guy on the mew's side is really our leader?!" Melody finished. Meg nodded and looked over at Ryou. Kish coughed. "HEL-LO! Can you let me in on your conversation?" Kish asked. Meg sweat dropped. "Sorry, onii-chan!"

"Maybe we should go tell Mika-chan that we found the leader..." Melody suggested. Meg shook her head no. "We're still not sure if it **is** Ryou-kun. I'm not the best at fixing tracking machines." Meg explained. Kish cocked an eyebrow. _Who's "Mika-chan"? _He wondered. Meg looked over at Kish. "She another vampire, duh!" Meg laughed. Kish sweat dropped. He had forgotten all about his imouto-chan's ability to read minds.

"Who is she though?" Kish sighed. Melody looked at Kish. "Well, um, she has the power telekinesis!" Kish nodded. _Okay, then?_

"Let's go find out if Ryou-kun is our leader!" Meg smiled and skipped over to Ryou. Kish and Melody sweat dropped, but followed Meg anyway.

XoX

"Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding hugged Tart. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy, it's the midget." Tart glared. "Look, it's the old hag." He glared back.

"I'm not an old hag!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Uh-huh!"

Pudding sweat dropped. "Pudding thinks IchiIchi onee-chan and Taru-Taru don't like each other, na no da!" She frowned.

Tart and Ichigo looked at Pudding, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, hey, Pudding, we should be going to the park now!" Tart turned towards the door. "Yeah, let's go!" Ichigo said, biting her lip. "YAY! LET'S GO, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled, and started dancing out the door. Ichigo and Tart sweat dropped.

Pudding turned around, smiling. "Are IchiIchi onee-chan and Taru-Taru coming, na no da?" Ichigo and Tart sweat dropped and nodded. They began to follow Pudding.

XoX

"Konnichiwa, Ryou-kun!" Meg smiled, and Melody sweat dropped. Kish growled and glared at the blondie. Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "Ryou-**KUN**?!" He smirked. Meg turned red, and looked at Melody and Kish. "Oh god… Did I just call him Ryou-**kun**?!?" Meg bit her lip, and Melody nodded.

Kish was too busy having a glaring contest with blondie. Melody sweat dropped. "Think this is normal for your onii-chan?" Meg rubbed the back of her neck, sweat dropping. "It just might be…"

"Let's get this over with! Blondie are you-" Kish saw a couple holding hands, and frowned. _Koneko-chan is probably with Tart and that monkey mew right now… I wish my bracelet thing would have broken tomorrow…_ Meg looked at Kish and frowned. "Onii-chan, are you okay?"

Kish continued to stare at the couple, deep in though. "ONII-CHAN!" Meg yelled, there were so many people in the park, so she couldn't focus on only her brother's thoughts.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro yelled from the café. Ryou looked towards the café and then left. Melody crossed her arms. "That was rude, he could've said good bye."

"ONII-CHAN! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT MEW! I'm sure she loves you back, deep inside." Meg yelled, and Melody's eyes widened. "What did you say?!" Melody asked. Meg bit her lip. She had just said her brother's secret- well, secret to the other vampires- out loud in front of Melody. Meg sighed. "Onii-chan is in love with Mew Ichigo…"

Suddenly, rock hit Kish's head, knocking him unconscious.

XoX

"Kish?" Tart said. Kish opened his eyes and saw Tart, Pudding, and Pai. "W-What happened?" he asked, sitting up. "A rock hit Kish onii-chan in the head, na no da!" Pudding said. "And you were knocked out." Tart finished.

"Pudding has to go, na no da!" Pudding said, looking at the clock. "Bye, na no da!" She smiled, and ran away. "How is that little girl going home if we're in a space ship…" Pai cocked an eyebrow.

"What does this button do, na no da!" Pudding yelled. "She better not touch my computer…" He teleported to hid lab, leaving Tart alone with Kish.

"I had a weird dream…" Kish said. Tart cocked an eyebrow. "I guess I came over my insomnia. I dreamt I had a little sister, and I was a vampire. We were looking for some leader, and trying to discover my power and my imouto-chan in the dream was a mind-reader, named Meg."

"Umm, Kish…" Tart said. "I know, it sounds crazy, but that was really my dream. Oh, and Koneko-chan and I had a date in my dream, and then she hated me because she thought I had a girlfriend, and…" Kish continued to tell Tart about his dream. Tart sighed. "I give up…" Tart teleported to Pai's laboratory, to make sure Pudding doesn't do anything that'll make Pai kill him.

XoX

_**A/N: How was it? =3 I had some writer's block for this chapter. =/ It let me win, though. It was it's birthday present to me. XDXDXD YAY! My birthday is in 7 days (not including today)! =) December 2**__**nd**__** I'll be fifteen! =) YAY! Haha. Well, anyway, =) Now, before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**REVIEW! =)**_

_**Review goal: 85+ The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write the next chapter sooner. =) So, review! =) Maybe we'll get up to 90? XDXDXD**_

_**Adieu! =)  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. =( I **__**DO**__** own Meg, though.**_

_**A/N: I just realized, all the girl vampires' names start with 'M'. =3**_

XoX

Kish continued talking about his dream, not realizing Tart left. "You talk too much, onii-chan." Kish's eyes widened. That voice sounded so familiar to him. He turned his head, and saw Meg and Melody.

"I'm still sleeping?!" Kish yelled. Meg and Melody laughed.

"You never were sleeping, onii-chan, just knocked out." Meg continued laughing. "You're a vampire, remember. You don't sleep."

"How could you be in love with a mew?! Mew Ichigo, no less." Kish looked to his left and saw another vampire. She had dyed black hair and blue eyes. _Who is that? _Kish looked at Meg, remembering she could read minds.

"Onii-chan, this is Mika-chan. She has the power of telekinesis, so, that's why you were randomly hit by a rock before." Meg sweat dropped, and a vein popped on Kish's forehead.

Mika sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go find our leader already."

They heard thunder, and Kish smirked. "It's raining, we have to stay inside."

"No we don't," Mika looked at Melody. "I'm guessing he doesn't know you power?"

Melody nodded. "I have the power to control the weather." Melody waved her hands, and the sun started shinning through the window.

"I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun!" Kish walked over to his window, and pointed to the sun.

Melody cocked her head to the side. "What about your metal bracelet."

"He broke it." Meg sighed. Melody rolled her eyes and made it cloudy outside. "That's better." Meg looked out the window.

"Okay, let's go!" Mika teleported, followed by Meg and Melody.

Kishu sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_ He teleported.

XoX

Kish held his nose. _Why the hell are we at the dump? What is with them and places that stink like animal crap?!_ Meg pointed to Mika, holding her nose with her right hand. "She picked this place."

"Why would the leader be at the dump!" Kish threw his hands in the air, but then began gagging because of the horrible stench. _God, it stinks. I thought Blondie was the leader…_

Meg looked at Mika. "I doubt the leader is here. I think the mew's leader might actually be our leader." Mika slowly turned to Meg. Mika's face was very serious, and then, "Hahaha! The mew's leader is really our leader?! That's hilarious!" Mika was rolling on the floor laughing, and the other three vampires sweat dropped.

"Umm, Mika-chan, I was serious." Meg rubbed the back of her neck while sweat dropping.

Mika cocked an eyebrow, an d looked at Meg. "You were?" The other three vampires all nodded, and Mika sighed. "Okay, we'll go see if the mew's leader is our leader. Meg, after yo-"

"Mika," Kish cut Mika off. "Meg already teleported." Kish sweat dropped. Mika and Melody looked where Meg was standing, and she was gone. Mika rolled her eyes, sighing. "Let's go…"

The three teleported to Café Mew Mew.

XoX

"Imouto-chan, did you find out if the blondie is our leader, yet?" Kish asked.

Meg shook her head no. "Not yet. It's not like I could've walked right up to him, and been like, 'hey, I'm Meg! I'm a vampire, and you might be my leader.' He'd probably hold me captive if he isn't our leader. So, onii-chan, you're the only male… You go find out!" Meg started pushing Kish towards the hot blondie- Err, I mean Ryou.

"You…" Ryou glared at Kish.

"And you," Kishu glared back._ I hate you Meg…_

"Love you too, onii-chan." Meg whispered. "Now hurry up and ask." Meg turned and ran back over to Melody and Mika.

Kish sweat dropped, and sighed. "Blondie, are you a vampire?"

"What?" Ryou cocked an eyebrow.

"Are. You. A. Vampire?" Kish said, slowly.

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh, no? Why? Do you know any vampires?" Ryou asked, giving Kish a look that truly gave meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'

Kish sweat dropped. "No, I've just taken a sudden interest in vampires. Well, later." Kish turned around and walked towards the other three vampires.

"So, what happened?" Meg asked once Kish was by them.

"He said he isn't our leader."

Meg frowned. "I guess it isn't Ryou-kun…"

Mika sighed. "Do we really need to find this leader guy? Can't we just vote one of us as a leader?"

"We need to find him so I can find out my power." Kish sighed, and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mika crossed her arms. Kish turned around. "To see Ichigo." He continued walking again.

Mika looked at Meg. "Who's Ichigo?"

Meg sighed. "She's… She's the pink mew… Mew Ichigo."

"What?! He's going to see one of the mews?!" Mika asked/yelled. "What if they capture him!"

"Umm…" Meg and Melody said simultaneously, and looked at each other. Mika sighed, and looked at a rock. "Mika, what are you doing?" Meg cocked an eyebrow.

Mika held up her hand, and used her telekinesis to lift it up, and knock Kish out.

XoX

Kish opened his eyes. "What happened?" he put his hand on his head, and sat up.

"You we're going to see 'Koneko-chan', and, um," Meg looked at Mika.

Mika sighed. "And I used my telekinesis to knock you out with a rock. Kish growled. _Why does this girl keep knocking me out?!_

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me, onii-chan. Ask her."

Kish sighed. _I keep forgetting about her mind reading ability! Let's see, Meg is a mind reader, Melody is a weather controller, and Mika has telekinesis… What the hell is my power?!_

"Giving me a headache with all your thoughts, onii-chan?" Meg held her head.

"Well, stop reading my mind, then!" Kish retorted.

"I can't! My mind reading has a mind of it's own!" Meg whined. Melody and Mika sweat dropped.

"Mika, why don't you knock Meg out? She's in love with the blondie!" Kish asked, wondering why Mika never knocked Meg out, but has knocked him out twice already.

"She isn't in love with a mew, that's why." Mika shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys, we still haven't found the leader!" Melody said. The other three vampires looked at her. "Oh yeah…" they said simultaneously.

"Melody, you pick the next place we look. Hopefully you won't pick a place that smells like crap, like the place **some** people chose to look." Kish looked at Meg and Mika.

"Hey!" Meg and Mika growled. Mika knocked Kish out again with a rock.

XoX

Kish opened his eyes, and glared at Mika right again. "Three times!"

"Let's just go find the leader!" Meg sighed.

Meg sweat dropped. "Follow me." She teleported, and the other three followed.

"Why would our leader be **here**?!" Kish cocked an eyebrow.

XoX

_**A/N: Hapoy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! XDXDXD This chapter is kind of my birthday present. =) Hahahah. Well, let me know what you thought. I think it sucked. Oh, and Mika… I love Jakey! =3 –poofs magical shield around Jacob- I'm Team Jakedward. I love Edward too. –makes profile pic thing a pic of me in Team Edward shirt- =3**_

_**Well, anyway, before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**REVIEW! =Dv**_

_**Review goal: 100+ =3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying it? D= I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. =( BUT! I do own Meg! =)**_

_**This chapter will be dedicated to Mika-chan and **__**MIGHT**__** have slight KxOC XD (emphasis on MIGHT!) and it is a Christmas gift. To Ryou haters and Ryou fan-girls, I guess. O.o**_

_**Warning: Ryou fan-girls, be warned, Ryou gets put into the hospital. =(**_

XoX

Meg crossed her arms, and looked around.

"Mel, why are we under a tree… **at the beach**!?" Mika asked.

Melody sweat dropped. "Our leader might be here…"

"Onii-chan, you pick the next place we look." Meg said, as she and Mika began leaving. Melody sighed, and followed the other two.

Kish sighed. "Fine," he smirked and teleported, followed by the three girl vampires.

XoX

A vein popped on Meg's forehead. "Onii-chan… This is Ichigo's house!" she shouted.

Mika rubbed her temples, and sighed. "Kish,"

"Yeah?"

"Night, night," Mika smirked and held her hand up.

Kish's eyes popped out, as he saw a rock coming towards him, and he ducked. "Missed me!" He smirked. Mika changed the rock's direction, and it hit him again.

XoX

Kish growled, opening his eyes. "**Four **times! Do you enjoy knocking me out with rocks!?" Kish yelled/asked, and Mika began laughing.

"Hahah. Actually, yeah, it's very fun." She smirked.

Kishu growled. _I don't really like this girl… _A vein popped on his forehead.

"Onii-chan, stop thinking about how much you like Mika, you **should** be thinking of where to find our leader." Meg laughed.

_I hate you imouto-chan. _A vein popped on Kish's forehead again, and Mika and Mel began snickering. _And I said __**DON'T**__! _

Meg smirked. "Aw, I love you too, onii-chan!" Kish glared at Meg, and she began laughing.

"Anyway, I'm off to see Koneko-chan." Kish stood up, and looked at Mika. "Unless Mika wants to knock me out again…"

Mika began laughing. "Are you giving me permission to knock you out?" She smirked evilly. "If you go to see that mew, I'll knock you out again."

Kish sighed. "Fine, I'll stay…" Kish looked at Mika, got on his knees, and began hugging Mika's legs. "Please, please, please let me go!" he begged, while the other three vampires sweat dropped.

"Umm…" Mika rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Kish's puppy-dog-pout.

"Let's just let him go, but we'll stay outside and spy." Meg whispered the last part, smirking.

"Fine," Mika looked at Kish. "Go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you Mika-chan, Imouto-chan!" Kish hugged Meg and Mika, who sweat dropped.

XoX

Meg, Mika, and Melody sat in a tree outside of Ichigo's house. Mika rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"I know you like my onii-chan, but you can't keep knocking him out so he can't see other girls, Ichigo." Meg coughed as she said Ichigo.

Mika turned light pink. "Who says I like Kish?"

Meg smirked. "Oh, just you… In your mind, even when you're around a mind reader."

Melody sweat dropped as Mika growled and glared at Meg.

"No I don't!" Mika yelled.

"Yes you do!" Meg yelled back.

"Well, you like the blondie!" Mika retorted, and Meg smirked.

"Hah! You admit it! You like Kishu!"

A vein popped on Mika's forehead. "Mel, stay here and watch Kish-k-" Mika saw Meg smirking. "Watch Kish…" Mika teleported, with an evil smirk on her face.

Meg's eyes widened. "Where is she going?! Mel, I'll be right back!" Meg teleported too, and Melody sweat dropped.

XoX

Kish walked away from Ichigo's door, frowning. Ichigo was out with Masaya.

As Kish was walking, he noticed someone in the tree, and walked closer to find out who. "Melody?!"

Melody sweat dropped, and teleported in front of Kish. "Hi!"

"Where's Meg and Mika?" Kish asked, looking back into the tree.

"I'm not really sure." Mel sweat dropped.

"If I know my Meg, she's probably at Café Mew Mew. Mika's probably with her." Kish said. With that, he teleported, followed by Melody.

XoX

"Mika, what are you doing?" Meg put her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Knocking out the blondie." Mika smirked, holding her hand up, facing a huge rock.

"WHAT?!" Meg shrieked. "No! He'll get hurt and have to go to the hospital!"

Mel's eyes widened as she and Kish appeared next to Meg and Mika. "Mika! Why are you going to knock Ryou out?"

"I feel bad for knocking Kish out, plus, if he's in the hospital he won't be able to help the mews." Mika shrugged, and sent the rock flying.

"NO!" Meg tried to teleport, but Kish grabbed arm. "Onii-chan! I can't teleport with you holding my arm! You're too heavy."

"Why do you think I grabbed your arm in the first place?" Kish smirked.

"Ugh!" Meg whined. "RYOU-KUN! DUCK! WAIT-NO-RUN- Run for your life!!"

Ryou looked over at Meg, cocking an eyebrow. "Wha-" Ryou was cut off when the rock hit him in the head.

Mika sweat dropped. "It wasn't supposed to hit him in the **head**."

Meg's eyes widened. "What?!" Meg yelled and ran over to Ryou, with tears forming. "Did you kill him!?" The tears started falling, and Kish ran over to his Imouto-chan.

"Oops." Mika sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Onii-chan… Is Ryou-kun dead?!" Meg asked, crying.

"Umm… I don't know… Maybe" Kish stared at the blood.

Meg stood up, crying. "No! He can't be dead!"

"One way to find out…" Mel walked over, and ripped Ryou's shirt off of him...

XoX

_**A/N: Woo! SHIRTLESS RYOU! XDXDXD It was **__**SO**__** painful for me to write the part where Ryou gets hit with a rock. =( Mika is EEVVIILL! Is Ryou-kun dead? Or alive? You never know, I could kill him then he magically reappears as a merman. –shrugs- XDXDXD Or a snowman! Ryou the snowman, was a very hot snowman. He was made of snow, but the child know, how he died and then came back, the must have been some magic in that huge, giant rock Mika threw. For when it hit him in the head, he came back as a snowman! O.o Uh, yeah, I had a lot of writer's block, so it's the writer's block's fault Ryou might be dead. D= I've also thought of a surprise ending, but I might not use it. Before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**Review! =D**_

_**Review goal: 110 + =)**_

_**P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza! =D (And, if I left out any other holidays, then hmm… Happy Holidays! =D)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Meg!_**

XoX

_"Oops." Mika sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck._

_"Onii-chan… Is Ryou-kun dead?!" Meg asked, crying._

_"Umm… I don't know… Maybe" Kish stared at the blood._

_Meg stood up, crying. "No! He can't be dead!"_

_"One way to find out…" Mel walked over, and ripped Ryou's shirt off of him..._

Meg bit her lip, and put her head on Ryou's chest. She sighed in relief, and kept her head on Ryou's chest. "He's alive. We better get him to the hospital, though."

Kish nodded. "Okay, now, imouto-chan…"

"Hmm?" Meg looked at Kish.

"You can take your head off the blondie now!" Kish growled, and Meg sweat dropped as she picked her head up. "Sorry…"

XoX

Ring. Ring. "Hmm…" Ichigo picked up her cell phone. "Keiichiro? Usually Ryou calls me to come to work, not Keiichiro. I wonder if something's wrong…" Ichigo flipped her phone open, and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, it's Keiichiro. Ryou is in the hospital…" the voice on the other end said.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen. _How the heck did Shirobaka get put into the hospital!?_

Ichigo hung up her phone, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door.

XoX

Kish, Meg, Melody, and Mika sat in the hospital waiting room. Mika and Kish didn't really want to be there, but Meg made them stay.

"Are you Ryou Shirogane's friends?" said a doctor, walking out of Ryou's room.

Meg shot up, nodding uncontrollably. "Yeah! Is he okay?"

The doctor sweat dropped. "He took quite some damage to his head, but he should be fine." The doctor began walking away. "You kids can visit-"

Before the doctor could finish, Meg had already ran in the room, dragging Kish, Mel, and Mika with her.

XoX

Ichigo walked into Ryou's hospital room. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Strawberry,"

Ichigo looked at Ryou, then cocked an eyebrow when she saw who was in the room.

"Hello Koneko-chan!" Kish smirked.

Ichigo glared. "What are **you** doing here?!"

"Just visiting Ryou. Listen, can we talk?" Kish asked.

Meg looked at Kish, and then whispered something to Mika and Melody. Melody nodded, and a vein popped on Mika's forehead.

"No." She whispered.

"Come on! Please Mika-chan!" Meg begged, and then whispered. "I know you like him, and if things don't work out with him and Ichi maybe you can have him!" Meg winked, causing Mika to growl.

Melody sweat dropped. "Guys, let's just go…"

"Oh! Look at the time! Visiting time is pretty much over. We should go." Meg said, and she, Mel, and Mika left the room. Kish and Ichigo followed.

"Onii-chan, you should walk Ichigo home, we can take care of ourselves." Meg smiled, and the three vampire girls began walking away.

"Vampire! Vampire!" Masha flew over, shouting.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Masha, and then at Kishu.

"Uh-oh…" the three girls said simultaneously, and turned around.

"W-Wait… S-So you four are… vampires?!" Ichigo asked/yelled.

"Uhm. No?" Kish sweat dropped.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen!" Mika yelled.

"So you **are**!" Ichigo pulled out her pendant. "Mew Mew Ichigo! Metamorphosis!"

Mika held up her hand, levitating a nearby flowerpot.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo's strawberry bell appeared in her hand. "Ribbon! Strawberry! Check!"

Ichigo's attack went flying and the flower pot went flying. Kish looked at Mika, and then at Ichigo. He bit his lip, and ran in between the attacks, causing him to be the only one who was hit.

"Kishu!" Ichigo and Mika both yelled in unison, then glared at each other. "This is your fault!"

"No it isn't!" they yelled, again at the same time.

Melody and Meg sweat dropped, then ran over to Kishu.

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" Meg and Mel sat on the ground by him.

Ichigo and Mika glared at each other one last time, and Mika ran to Kishu.

Ichigo looked at Kish on the ground, and her eyes get watery. "I-I should go." She bit her lip, to hold the tears back, and left.

Meg looked at Ichigo, frowning.

"We should get him home…" Mika and Mel lifted Kish onto their shoulders.

Meg nodded, and the three teleported, bringing Kish along with them.

XoX

"That was why I told you not to hang out with the pinkie!" Mika yelled as Kishu woke up.

He frowned, sighing. "Sorry," he rolled his eyes. "It was **my** fault I got hurt… Where are Meg and Melody?"

"I think they went to the kitchen to make sandwiches or something." Mika shrugged.

XoX

**_A/N: I think that sucked… =/ I had some writer's block. Uh-oh! Ichi knows who the vampires are! =O Well, she knows four of them. That was the shortest chapter in this story, I think. =/ Dumb writer's block. -.-' The next one should be longer. What'd you think? In the beginning of this chapter, I thought the story had some slight RxI. O.o Before you hit back, or close this page…_**

**_Review! =)_**

**_Review goal: 120 +_**


	13. Chapter 13

_"That was why I told you not to hang out with the pinkie!" Mika yelled as Kishu woke up._

_He frowned, sighing. "Sorry," he rolled his eyes. "It was **my** fault I got hurt… Where are Meg and Melody?"_

_"I think they went to the kitchen to make sandwiches or something." Mika shrugged._

Kishu nodded, and began walking away. "Is it sunny outside?"

"Yeah, and kind of chilly." Mika shook her head. "Why?"

"I'm going to a walk," Kish said as he grabbed a navy blue hoodie off a wooden coat rack, and teleported before Mika could say anything.

***

Kishu ended up under a big tree at the park. He looked around and saw little kids having a picnic. Some were eating juicy, red strawberries. Others had strawberry icecream. Kishu turned his head and sighed. _They just had to be eating **strawberry **stuff... _Kishu bit his lip, until he tasted his own blood in his mouth._I know Mika said not to hang out with Ichigo... But..._ Kish shoved his hands into the pockets in his hoodie, and looked back at the little kids having a picnic.

Kish threw on his hood, and put the hood up. _I don't care what Mika-chan says..._ Kishu turned around, and started walking towards the huge pink cafe.

***

Ichigo sat at a table in the corner of Cafe Mew Mew. So wasn't in the mood to work, and luckily for her, Ryou was still at the hospital, and couldn't yell at her to work. She looked up when she heard a bell, signaling someone was walking into the cafe. _Just my luck... _She sighed. _It's **him**._

She looked back her the wall an leaned her hand onto her cheek.

"Hey Ichigo," she heard **his** voice say.

She turned her head. "What do you want, Masaya?" she crossed her arms.

Masaya sat down, and smiled at her. "What? You're still mad at me?"

Ichigo nodded and mumbled, "You do realize you can't even date me now..." She turned her head away, remembering the night before...

***

_Ichigo had just arrived home from the hospital, and got 'attacked' by her father the second she set foot into the house._

_"ICHIGO MOMOMIYA! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU SNEAKING BEHIND MY BACK TO GO ON **DATES** WITH **BOYS**!?" Her father shouted._

_"W-What?" Ichigo swallowed a lump in her throat, going into chibi form._

_"This young man," her father gestured to a boy sitting on the couch. "Has informed me you've been dating boys behind my back. Is it true."_

_Ichigo frowned, and tried to get a good look at the boy on the couch, then gasped. "A-Aoyama-kun?!"_

_Masaya stood up and smiled. "Good evening, Momomiya-san,"_

_Ichigo felt her eyes getting watery. Masaya had always seemed so sweet._

_"So it **is **true. Ichigo... you're grounded! No boys!" Her father walked away._

_Ichigo glared at Masaya. "How could you do that... You... You... You asshole!" She ran upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut._

***

"Oh contrare," Masaya smirked. "I have a way with parents."

Ichigo glared at Masaya, and looked at Lettuce dropping plates. _Perfect..._ She stood up. "I need to get back to work," she walked over to Lettuce to help clean the glass up.

Masaya watched as Ichigo left. "You **will** be mine one day Ichigo..."

***

"Which way was the cafe again?" Kishu sweat dropped. He had somehow ended up on the beach.

"ONII-CHAN!" A voice yelled. Kishu turned around, and saw his black-haired imouto-chan running over, looking as if she'd been crying.

"What happened?" Kishu asked, suddenly concerned.

"M-My friend, Kira. S-S-Sh-She's a vampire too. S-She was out in t-the s-s-sun without anything covering h-her skin a-and her braclet b-broke. S-She- She-"

Kish hugged his imouto-chan, "It'll be all right Imouto-chan,"

Meg wiped her eyes. "Onii-chan! Get inside! We can't let you burn too!"

"Okay," Kishu stopped hugging her. "Meg, do you remember where cafe mew mew is?"

Meg nodded. "Remember I'm like obsessed with Ryou. Obviously I know where he lives-"

"Where is it?" Kish cut Meg off.

Meg grabbed Kishu's arm, and teleported outside of Cafe Mew Mew. "Thanks," Kishu smiled and walked in.

Meg bit her lip, and teleported back to the space ship.

***

_There's that annoying bell again._ Ichigo rolled her eyes as someone entered the cafe, and the bell rang.

"Koneko-chan," a voice said.

Ichigo turned around. "Kishu?" she pulled him over to and isolated table in the corner. "Why are you here? If you even **try** to kill people on my watch-"

"I usually only drink animal blood from butchers, though me and Meg get blood from the hospital, occasionally..." Kishu stated.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, Kish,"

"What? I can't visit you at work?" he smiled innocently.

Ichigo wasn't in the mood. She glared at crossed her arms at the vampire before her.

Kishu sweat dropped, thinking of an excuse. _Romeo and Juliet!_ "We never practiced that scene for our project," he smirked.

Ichigo sighed. She had forgotten all about that project, and she couldn't afford to fail. "Fine, we'll practice, but right after we'll go back to enemies."

Kishu nodded, sadly. _Or we could be friends and stop the fight between both our kinds. _He had wanted to say, but all that came out was. "Sounds good,"

Ichigo nodded, and went back into the kitchen.

Kishu sighed. Sure, he and Ichigo were destined to be enemies, but Kishu remembered he was thought that you make your own destiny. He was determined to bring peace to the humans, and the vampires. The mews and vampires. Most importantly... Ichigo and himself.

Kishu was going to make his own destiny.

***

Ichigo sat at the kitchen counter, leaning her chin in her right hand. Keiichiro had given her some strawberry shortcake, but she hadn't touched it, even though it was her favorite. _I know I'm supposed to hate Kish, but I can't stop thinking about him..._

Keiichiro noticed Ichigo staring into space, and sat next to her. "Ichigo, what's wrong."

_Me and Kishu are destined to be enemies! _Ichigo was dying to shout, "Nothing," was what came out.

"Ichigo, that is **not** a 'nothing's wrong' face," Keiichiro looked at the cake. "You haven't even touched your strawberry shortcake,"

Ichigo sighed. "It's just... Me and Kish are destined to be enemies..."

"Why do you say that?"

"When the aliens were our enemy, Kish was an alien. Now Kish is a vampire!" Ichigo frowned. "Destiny just doesn't like me,"

"KEIICHIRO ONII-CHAN! I NEED A HOT FUDGE SUNDAE, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled.

"Okay," Keiichiro replied, then looked at Ichigo once more. "Just remember... You make your own destiny,"

Ichigo watched as the older man left. _I make my own destiny?_ She took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. _What's that supposed to mean..._

**_((A/N: Finally a new chapter! x3 It's like I died and came back. O_o I've been trying to think of a new title for this story... No luck. =/ Any suggestions? What do you think of Destined Love? x3 I just made it up on the spot. o.o Well, what'd you think? Before you hit back, or close this page..._**

**_Review! :P_**

**_Review goal - 140+))_**


	14. Chapter 14

_"When the aliens were our enemy, Kish was an alien. Now Kish is a vampire!" Ichigo frowned. "Destiny just doesn't like me..."_

_"KEIICHIRO ONII-CHAN! I NEED A HOT FUDGE SUNDAE, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled._

_"Okay," Keiichiro replied, then looked at Ichigo once more. "Just remember... You make your own destiny."_

_Ichigo watched as the older man left._ I make my own destiny?_ She took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. _What's that supposed to mean...

***

"Kish! Did you go to see the pinkie?" Mika crossed her arms the moment Kishu had teleported back to the space ship.

"No," Kishu replied with a straight face.

Mika stared at Kishu, trying to read his face to see if he was lying.

Kishu kept his straight face and Mika rolled her eyes. "MEG!"

Meg appeared, rubbing her temples. "What?!"

"Was Kishu with the pinkie?" Mika asked.

_Say no!_ I yelled in my mind, hoping she was listening in on my thoughts.

Meg nodded. "Now, if you excuse me... I'm going to go see Ryou, then keep looking for the leader. Bye!" Meg teleported away.

Mika glared at Kishu. "Liar..."

Kishu sweat dropped. _When I actually want her to read my mind... Meg doesn't... _"Heh..."

Mika teleported.

_Shit... Where's she going!_ Kishu bit his lip, and teleported to Ichigo's house. Hopefully he was wrong about where he thought the younger, girl vampire was going... But, better safe than sorry!

Kishu hid behind a bush in front of Ichigo's house, but was caught by Ichigo's mother.

"Hello?" Ichigo's mother cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi." Kishu sweat dropped. "Umm... Is Ichigo home?"

Ichigo's mother shook her head. "No, she's at the cafe."

Kishu nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome." Ichigo's mother replied, and walked into the house.

_I hope I'm not too late..._ Kishu teleported to the park once Ichigo's mother was in the house.

***

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" Ichigo stood in a fighting stance.

Ichigo was in her mew form, glaring at Mika. They were in the part of the park that was hidden by trees, so nobody could see them.

Mika started levitating a tree, which was pretty hard, considering the tree was rooted to the ground.

Mika got the tree up, and threw it at Ichigo.

Ichigo froze in horror, shut her eyes, unable to move, waiting for the impact with the tree.

"Kish!" Mika yelled.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and saw Kishu standing in front of her, holding the tree.

"What are you doing?! We're supposed to destroy the mews for our leader, not protect them!"

Kishu continued holding the tree. "When did the leader actually tell anyone to destroy the mews?"

Mika looked at Kishu. "It's said that years ago the first leader was destroyed by humans while trying to take this planet for the vampires. So it's our job to find the current leader and help him, or her, take over the planet."

Ichigo stood behind Kishu, listening to what Mika was saying. "Why can't we just share the planet then?!"

"Shut it, Pinkie." Mika glared at Ichigo. "The humans would just be afraid of us, and try to destroy us."

"No! We wouldn't!" Ichigo retorted. "The bracelets! It makes you seem like humans! You can wear them while you're outdoors, and nobody would know!"

Mika rolled her eyes, and teleported away.

"Kish! Why can't humans and vampires live together!? You look like humans, minus the fangs and the sun thing, but with the bracelets you could pass as humans! Everyone at school even thought you were human!" Ichigo looked at Kishu, her eyes pleading.

Kishu frowned. "Ichigo..."

"Who's your leader? He'll probably agree with me!"

Kishu sighed. "If we knew who he was, do you think we'd be searching for him?"

"Ryou? ...Meg?" Ichigo said, staring off at the trees.

Kishu cocked an eyebrow. _What the hell is she talking about? _He turned to the trees, and sure enough there was Meg and Ryou.

"I thought she was supposed to be looking for our leader, not flirting with the blondie!" A throbbing vein appeared on Kishu's forhead, then yelled. "Meg!"

Meg looked at Kishu, said something to Ryou, then ran over. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you looking for the leader?" Kishu crossed his arms.

"What's the point." Meg shrugged. "My research says the leader was separated from his parents at a young age. Chances are... **He** doesn't even know he's the leader."

"How do you know it's a he, and not a she?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually... Nobody knows." Meg sweat dropped.

Kishu fell anime style. "We've been looking for a guy, who might actually be a girl!?"

Meg nodded, sweat dropping. "Heh heh. Well, I better get back to Ryou. I think my charm is starting to work on him." She winked, turned and ran back over to Ryou.

A throbbing vein appeared on Kishu's forhead. "Those bakas... Making us search for some guy, when we should also be looking for a girl... How do we know the tracker isn't broken?" He continued mumbling and growling.

"Umm... Kish." Ichigo sweat dropped, in chibi mode.

"Huh?" Kishu turned around.

"You looked like you were gonna kill someone." Ichigo mumbled, looking down. She looked at Kishu. "Look, I don't want to be a vampire, or dead, and if the vampires win, one of those will probably happen. So, how about we make peace, or you guys just give up looking. 'Kay?"

Kishu looked at Ichigo. "If I get a kiss, then maybe I'll get the others to consider it." He smirked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "No. We aren't meant to be, so if I kissed you, I'd feel like I'm leading you on. We should probably stay out of eachothers lives- Well, once the vampires lose, at least." Ichigo walked away, and frowned. _Why am I walking away? I'm not sure if I want him out of my life forever... Sure, he's perverted, but that's what makes him pretty amusing..._

Kishu sighed as Ichigo walked away, and mumbled. "Ichigo... You aren't making it very easy for me to change my destiny."

'_How about we make peace, or you guuys just give up looking.' _Ichigo's words replayed in Kishu's mind. He shook his head. "That probably could've helped me with my plan to change my destiny, but... Ugh! Why couldn't Pai or Taruto be the vampire?! Why'd it have to be me?" He growled, teleporting.

***

"Ow!" Meg and Mel yelled at the same time.

"What was that for?!" Meg growled at Kishu, who had pushed Mel and Meg's heads together.

"You guys are all bakas! Why did I have to be a vampire?!" He growled back.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Meg said, being sarcastic. "When you were younger, I bit your neck and drink your blood. You were actually a human, but I turned you. Then, to hide it I built a machine to make you look like an alien, and dropped you off to Pai."

"I KNEW IT!" Kishu pointed a finger at Meg.

Mel, and Mika who had teleported in a few minutes after Kish, sweat dropped.

A throbbing vein appeared on Meg's forhead. "Your parents were vampires, baka! Of course you're gonna be one too! What else would you be? Alex Pettyfer?!"

"Who's that?" Kishu cocked an eyebrow.

"Ugh!" Meg yelled. "Nevermind!" She stood up, and teleported away.

"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" Kishu yelled, even though Meg was gone, and teleported away.

Mika and Melody sweat dropped.

"What just happened..." Mika asked.

"I have no clue... Something about their parents and Alex Pettyfer?" Mel looked confused.

***

"Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled, walking into the cafe.

"What?" Ryou sighed. "You're not getting a raise."

"Well, I should get one." Ichigo grumbled under her breath, then looked at Ryou. "No, it isn't that-" _Ugh! Shirobaka made me lose my train of thought!_

"Yeah?" Ryou crossed his arms.

"Umm..." Ichigo thought for a moment, then blurted out. "I made a cafe quote of the day!"

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. What the hell was Ichigo talking about?!

"We make our own destinys, so never give up, even if times get rough!" Ichigo sweat dropped.

Ryou sweat dropped. "Okay, then..."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say!" Ichigo walked away. _Oh! _She turned around, and Ryou was gone. She groaned. _I was going to tell him the vampires need to find their leader. We could just get rid of them now. Or, even better, just make a peace treaty. Who cares if they find their leader, who doesn't even know their the leader. For all they know, **I** could be their leader. _Ichigo rolled her eyes.

A girl, wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses, looked at Ichigo from behind a menu, and mumbled under her breath so no one could hear. "I don't know about other vampires, but I don't want the mews killing me." Her menu hit into the salt, and she quickly made it stop, without using her hands. She smirked. "As if they could. If those mews are smart, they'll just give up."

***

**AN: **So, finally, heres chapter 14. :) So, yeah, I've decided to give up soda. O_O I only drink diet coke, but I'm giving that up too. :3 I am switching to water and green tea only. Or I can be like my four-year-old cousin and only drink chocolate milk and water. o_O ((looks at half empty Diet Coke bottle)) What am I going to do with this? -_-; Ugh. I'm rambling. -_- I tend to do that a lot lately. O_o Well, what'd you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Late it? Before you hit back, or close this page... Review! :)

Review goal - 145+


	15. Chapter 15

_"Well, that's all I wanted to say!" Ichigo walked away. __**Oh! **__She turned around, and Ryou was gone. She groaned. **I was going to tell him the vampires need to find their leader. We could just get rid of them now. Or, even better, just make a peace treaty. Who cares if they find their leader, who doesn't even know their the leader. For all they know, I could be their leader. **__**Ichigo rolled her eyes.**_

_A girl, wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses, looked at Ichigo from behind a menu, and mumbled under her breath so no one could hear. "I don't know about other vampires, but I don't want the mews killing me." Her menu hit into the salt, and she quickly made it stop, without using her hands. She smirked. "As if they could. If those mews are smart, they'll just give up."_

--

Kishu walked into Meg's room to apologize. He just wanted to find this leader and get it over with so he could continue trying to get with Ichigo.

When he opened the door, however, Meg was missing. "Imouto-chan?" Kishu looked around the room.

He growled under his breath slightly when he realized she wasn't there. _Where is that girl..._

Kishu walked out of Meg's room and spotted Mel. "Mel!" Kishu yelled, running over to her. "Where's Meg?"

Mel shrugged. "She went out to continue searching for our leader, I think."

_Of course she did..._ Kishu sighed. "Can you help me look for her?"

"Sure, are you going to apologize?" Mel asked.

Kishu stared at Mel. "What, are you a mind reader, too, now?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Mel laughed, shaking her head. "Nope, just smart." She winked.

Kishu nodded. "I'm going to go check Cafe Mew Mew."

Mel nodded, and Kishu teleported away.

--

_A few moments earlier..._

Ichigo walked over to the table where the girl with the sunglasses and baseball hat sat. "Hello, I'm Ichigo and I'll be your-"

The girl cut her off. "I'm waiting for someone." She said in a rude tone of voice.

Ichigo fought the urge to snap at the girl. _Wow, you don't need to have an attitude._ Ichigo sighed, and walked back to the kitchen.

Meg walked into Cafe Mew Mew. She had been walking by, when she saw somebody she had hoped to never see again as long as she lived.

The person who Meg was walking towards smirked, sensing Meg behind her. _This is going to be too easy... _The girl took a piece of paper out of her pocket. The paper had an address, and had directions to go into the alley next to the building.

The girl stood up, and walked towards Meg. She looked the young vampire up and down, smirking, and handed her the paper. "Come alone or the blondie gets it."

_Huh..._ Meg looked at the paper, then back at the door, and the person was gone. Meg frowned, looking at Ryou.

_Where is that girl?_

Meg's eyes widened a bit, as she heard her brother's thoughts. She bit her lip, looking towards where Kishu was, looking behind trees. _If I don't go now, Kishu will make me take him with me... _She sighed, running into the cafe bathroom, and teleported to the address.

--

Kishu walked into Cafe Mew Mew. _Where is that girl... _He walked over to a certain red-haired waitress. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Oh, hey Kishu..." Ichigo said, not looking up from the table she was cleaning.

"Do you know where Meg is?" Kishu asked, whispering. "We still haven't found our leader..."

Ichigo shook her head, no. "Can't you guys just forget about the leader, though?" _I...I don't want to be your enemy anymore..._

Kishu shrugged. "I don't know, Meg, Mel, and Mika never told me..."

Ichigo frowned, done cleaning the table. "W-Well, I should get back to wor-"

Ichigo was cut off by Mel running in. "Kishu! Meg's missing!"

"What?" Kishu asked.

"We looked all over for her, but can't find her." Mel replied.

Kishu looked at Ichigo, "Will you help look for her?"

Ichigo bit her lip and nodded, yes.

"Thanks." He smiled. "You look around the park."

Ichigo nodded, and ran over to Ryou to get him to help to.

Kishu sighed. _Imouto-chan, couldn't you just have stood in you room..._ He rolled his eyes, walking out of the cafe.

--

Meg walked into an alley, growling. "Now tell me, why are you here, and why did you want to meet me in an alley?"

"Are you serious?" replied someone hidden in shadow, ignoring the second question. "You've known all along who the leader was, you just don't want her awakened."

"She doesn't need to be awakened." Meg answered. "We can we just live together with the humans, and not kill people."

The person stepped out of the shadows, scoffing. She wore a baseball hat and sunglasses. "You've fallen for a human, haven't you?"

Meg didn't answer, she just glared.

The female vampire looked at Meg, smirking. "Ooh, Kishu did, too..." She said, looking disgusted. "You're both just like your father. He father could've been the most powerful vampire ever; with me as his queen." The older vampire took her glasses off, revealing her red eyes.

"Then that stupid human had to go and turn him soft." She shook her head. "These humans don't deserve to live."

Meg shook her head. "No... That isn't true... You're the one who deserve to live, Lucia."

"Humans are the reason the man I loved is gone. When that human died..." Lucia clenched her hands. "These humans need to be destroyed so we can get our planet back."

"No, Lucia, they don't. We can live _with_ them." Meg growled. "The humans don't deserve to be killed for no reason."

"Meg, Meg, Meg... Ever since you and Caleb broke up, you've changed." Lucia shook her head. "If you were still with him, we would have this planet back already."

Meg glared at Lucia, clenching her fists. "Just leave this planet, and leave the humans alone."

Lucia smirked. "Oh, _I'll_ leave them alone." She grabbed Meg by her arm, causing her to gasp. "I can't promise our leader won't, though. Let go get your two friends and your brother so they can witness the awakening of the leader, too." Lucia started to laugh evilly, squeezing Meg's arm.

Meg tried to pulled away, but Lucia was stronger, since she was older and a more experienced vampire.

**(Tsk, tsk. Silly Meg; hasn't anyone told you never go into dark alley alone. e.e Another sorta-cliffie. Hopefully it won't take almost a year for next chapter... o_o; So... All this time they were looking for a girl... Who was asleep!? :O And Meg _knew_, but lied to her friends and brother! I wonder what else she lied to them about... Hmm... xD**

** Wow, has it really been almost a year since I updated... =/ I don't even have an excuse for not updating. -.- ...Well, actually I wrote most of this chapter months ago, then it got deleted, so I had to rewrite it. I guess thats sort of an excuse? o.o I don't even remember where I was going with this. T.T Or what happened in old chapter. D;**

**Sorry it was kinda short, but I have a headache, and I am tired. So, I should go to sleep now... e.e I proof read this chapter once, then the second time I got about a quarter though, and realized I really need to get some sleep.**

******Well, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't _too_ bad! =/ **Now, before you hit back, or close this page... Please review! (: 

**Erm, review goal....155+)**

**Okay, so, this should have been up late on April 20, but my account got blocked until today. So, before I go out, I'm posting this. Since when I go out, I won't be home until tomorrow because I have a Sweet 16 to go to, then a sleepover for the dais girls. Then tomorrow I might be going out again, so I don't know if I'll even be home tomorrow for long. So, yeah... Review, and sorry if this sucked! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Meg glared at Lucia, clenching her fists. "Just leave this planet, and leave the humans alone."_

_Lucia smirked. "Oh, **I'll** leave them alone." She grabbed Meg by her arm, causing her to gasp. "I can't promise our leader won't, though. Let's go get your two friends and your brother so they can witness the awakening of the leader, too." Lucia started to laugh evilly, squeezing Meg's arm._

_Meg tried to pulled away, but Lucia was stronger, since she was older and a more experienced vampire._

xOxO

"Kishu!" Mika shouted teleporting into his room. Kishu had gone back to the spaceship in case Meg had come back. So far, she hadn't, though.

"What?" Kishu sighed, sitting up on his bed.

"I found Meg; she's with Lucia." Mika said, looking at Kishu. "We don't have to worry. Lucia's on our side and would never do anything bad to us. She's probably going to help us find the leader."

"Ooh," Kishu nodded. "I needed to talk to Meg, though. Can you show me where they are?"

As Mika nodded, Mel appeared in the room and said, "No luck finding her."

"Mika found her." Kishu smiled. "She's with Lu-Lu."

Mel cocked an eyebrow, staring at Kishu as if he had multiple heads.

"Lu...Lu?"

Mika sighed, mumbling that Kishu was a baka, and then looked at Mel. "She was talking to Lucia."

"Same thing! They both have the letters 'L' and 'U' in them. I am not a baka!" Kishu growled.

"Really, where were they?" Mel asked, ignoring Kishu.

Mika, also ignoring the green-haired vampire, replied. "They were in an alley, probably talking about the whereabouts of our leader."

Mel nodded, and Kishu began to clear his throat.

"What?" Mika rolled her eyes.

"Can you take me to them?" Kishu growled.

"Oh yeah; meet me at the park." Mika teleported to the park along with Mel, as Kishu sighed, rubbing his temples, and teleported after.

xOxO

Lucia smirked as she saw the other three vampires appear behind a bunch of bushes. "Fools... They came right to me." She turned around and knelt down. "Are you ready for our leader to be awakened?"

Meg sat on the ground, struggling to break out of a male vampire's grasp, tape over her mouth.

"What's that Meg? You want me to awaken her _right now_?" Lucia grinned evilly at Meg. "I think we should wait for your little friends. We wouldn't want them to miss the show, now would we?" She winked.

Meg growled. Lucia and the male vampire could hear, despite the tape over Meg's mouth. Lucia glared, ripping the tape off.

Meg flinched back, towards the male vampire, who had light brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Now, be a good little vampire." Lucia smirked.

Meg fought against the male vampire even more, with no luck.

"Caleb, take care of this one for now." Lucia said teleporting away.

Meg growled, glaring at the spot where Lucia once stood. She turned her head slightly, to look at Caleb. "Why are you listening to her? The humans aren't bad!"

Caleb looked down. "Meg, you of all people should know why I hate the humans..."

He was right; Meg did know. "Caleb..." Meg frowned. "Can't you forgive the humans, they're smarter now. The mews-"

"Be quiet." Caleb looked up, into Meg's eyes. "I cannot trust the humans. No matter what you say. It doesn't change the fact that they killed my family. I would be dead too, if it wasn't for you and Lucia..."

Meg frowned, looking away from Caleb's eyes. "You guys would've killed them... They had to..."

"No. We wouldn't have, Meg!" Caleb grabbed Meg's chin, staring into her eyes.

Meg stared back, biting her lip. "C-Caleb... Please..." Tears began forming into her eyes.

Caleb thought for a moment, finally shaking his head no. "I'm sorry, Meg."

With that, Caleb looked back into Meg's eyes, whispering something. Meg's eyes rolled back and she was then swallowed into darkness.

"They were in this alley right over here." a voice said.

Caleb frowned, looking towards the voices. He picked Meg up bridal style, and teleported since Lucia had still not returned.

xOxO

Kishu walked into the alley, looking around. "Um... Mika-chan, nobody's here..." He looked at the younger vampire.

"Huh?" Mika ran into the alley. "They were just here! I could've sworn I saw people in here a couple moments ago..."

Kishu looked at Mika and Mel. "Are you two sure Lucia's really on your side?"

"She's always helped us out before..." Mel said kind of unsure.

"She **was** pissed at their father for leaving her for that human..." Mika whispered to Mel.

"That's right..." Mel whispered back. "Could she really have held a grudge this long...?" Mel replied.

Kishu cocked an eyebrow. What the heck were these two talking about? "Umm..."

The two younger vampires looked at Kishu. "I'm pretty sure she's on our side..." Mika said, unsure.

Kishu sighed. Shouldn't vampires know a lot, seeing as they live for a long time? The only three he's met seemed to be unsure about a lot of stuff.

Mika growled. "You're calling us bakas in your mind, aren't you?"

"Meg's the mind reader, not you." Kishu replied.

"Your face says it all." Mel crossed her arms. "Plus, you basically just admitted it."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot in the sky.

_Oh crap..._ Kishu looked up. _I just got two vampires angry..._

Mika picked up a trash can lid with her mind, and Kishu began running. "No! I'm sorry! I'm the baka, not you!" He shouted.

Mel began laughing, and Mika put the lid down.

"Fine," Mika walked out of the alley, followed by Mel. "Let's just go find Meg and Lucia."

Kishu nodded teleporting back to their ship and followed by the other two vampires.

xOxO

Ichigo walked out of Cafe Mew Mew. She spotted a guy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes sitting on a bench, a girl lying on his lap, wearing sunglasses. _Aw... What a cute couple..._ She smiled inwardly, then quickly shook her head as she thought of Kishu. _Why... Why am I thinking of him?_ She sighed, looking back at the girl.

"Is that... Meg?" Ichigo whispered to herself. She began to unconsciously walk towards the couple. "Meg-chan?" Ichigo looked at the girl.

The boy held a finger to his lip. "She fell asleep. Walking on the beach can be very tiring." He winked.

"O-Oh. Sorry." Ichigo replied, turning around and walking away. _What about Shirogane... Who's this guy?_ She wondered to herself. She stopped, and turned her head towards him.

xOxO

_Thump._

"Ow." Ichigo bit her lip as she sat on the ground. "Sorry..."

"Ichigo..." a voice said.

Ichigo looked up, and gasped. "A-Aoyoma-kun?"

Masaya smiled. "Hello, Ichigo-chan."

xOxO

**I've noticed Masaya has been missing for a while, so I brought him back. ^^; The leader still hasn't been found. She would've been if I kept my original idea, but oh well... I guess the story will be longer this way? x3 Ichigo bumping into Masaya may also help lengthen the story. Well, let me know what you thought. Before you hit back, or close this page... Review! :D**

**Review goal - 160+**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thump._

_"Ow." Ichigo bit her lip as she sat on the ground. "Sorry..."_

_"Ichigo..." a voice said._

_Ichigo looked up, and gasped. "A-Aoyoma-kun?"_

_Masaya smiled. "Hello, Ichigo-chan."_

xOxO

Ichigo played with her hands as she and Masaya walked towards her house. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been great; how about you?" Masaya smiled.

"I-I'm fine." Ichigo blushed.

"And the baka alien?"

"Oh, he's fine." Ichigo looked away, noticing they were by her house. "Well, I should probably go..." She turned, walking towards her house.

"Ichigo..." Maysaya whispered.

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped, turning around.

Masaya grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips onto hers.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she just stood there, frozen in shock.

Masaya pulled away and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-You just surprised me." Ichigo said quickly.

"It's okay; you don't need to lie..." Masaya forced a smile. "I'll see you later, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo frowned guiltily. "Bye Aoyama-kun..." She turned and walked into her house as Masaya walked away.

xOxO

Kishu walked into Cafe Mew Mew and began looking around for Ichigo.

"Can I help you?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, Blondie... Is Ichigo here?" Kishu replied.

"Yes, but she's working." Ryou crossed his arms.

Kishu crossed his arms as well. "This is a life or death situation; I **need** to see Ichigo!"

"No." Ryou said.

Kishu thought quickly. "If anyone dies, I swear I'll come after you..." He gave Ryou a death glare.

Ryou looked Kishu up and down. "Fine. Yo, Stawberry!" Ryou called Ichigo over.

"Yeah?" Ichigo walked over.

"Grass-head wants you." Ryou pointed towards Kishu.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

Kishu glanced at Ryou and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, walking her to the changing rooms and teleporting to the beach. Despite it being a beautiful day with no clouds in sight, the beach was deserted.

"Meg is missing..." Kishu said.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering that she had seen Meg just the day before.

"Have you seen her?" Kishu asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo looked down. "I saw her last night with some guy when I got out of work... I thought she was asleep on his lap, but..."

Kishu's eyes widened. "Do you remember what this guy looked like!"

Ichigo thought. "He was brunette with ice blue eyes... That's all I know... If I saw him, I'd recognize him, though..."

Kishu nodded, teleporting himself and Ichigo behind bushes in the park. "Can you show me the exact spot where you saw them?"

"That won't be necessary, my dear."

Kishu turned around and saw a girl with black hair and red eyes. "Are you... Lulu- I mean Lucia?"

Lucia smirked. "Hello Kishu. Caleb, get both of them."

"Huh?" Kishu turned around, seeing Caleb being everything faded into darkness.

xOxO

All the mews, except Ichigo, Ryou, and Keiichiro stood in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ichigo seems to have been taken captive by the vampires." Keiichiro said.

"We need you guys to find their hide out and get her." Ryou said.

"What about the vampires?" Mint asked.

"Once you rescue Ichigo come back here; we'll have devised a plan to defeat them by then." Keiichiro replied.

The mews nodded and left to look for the vampires' hide out.

xOxO

Kishu opened his eyes and spotted Ichigo and Meg tied and gagged on both sides of him. _Where are we...?_ He wondered and noticed Meg trying the answer, but she was unable due to the cloth tied around her mouth.

"Heh, so you're awake."

Kishu looked in front of him, seeing Lucia.

Lucia removed Kishu's cloth and ripped tape off of his mouth. "How about you make this easier and just tell me with the other vampires and those mews are?"

Kishu looked at Ichigo, not answering.

Lucia glared. "Fine. I'm sure you wouldn't mind anything happening to these two, then." She smirked, referring to Meg and Ichigo.

Lucia grabbed both Meg and Ichigo by the arms. "Last chance..."

Kishu shook his head. "Leave them alone. I won't tell you anything; torture me instead."

Lucia shrugged, dropping Meg and Ichigo to the floor and smirking. "If you insist."

xOxO

**Meg, no more posting stories without finishing them first! -.-  
Anyway, sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block (again) orz**

**Before you hit back or close this page, please review~ **

**Review goal - 170+**


End file.
